Savior
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: Things clash when a new full blood falls for a feisty mundane girl which goes against all natural morals. But when her best friend refuses to allow the romance to ensue, a war between two bloodthirsty covens begins..
1. Preface

**A/N: Usually I am never one to write a vampire fanfiction. But I've always liked vampires, even before Twilight was out in 2008. But I can assure you this is not and never will be a ripoff of Twilight. This is my own creation of some vampires and mortals. The story will officially start within the next chapter, but for now, I'll begin it with a small and short preface that should have you all interested. So here it is, Savior. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and the concept of vampires.**

* * *

><p>The night had been chilly as usual. The cold crisp Canadian wind slapping against their pale arms, but none of three could feel the coldness on their forearms. No goosebumps or shivers radiated through their lifeless bodies. Three of them could leap off of this thirty feet building and could land face first, scare off pedestrians going for a early morning jog. But all three had the grace of a cat and could land on the soles of their shoes in a swift two seconds of leaping off. Neither of them would dare to try, to expose themselves to humans like that would risk so much of their existence which was running low in Canada. Most of their kind ran a muck in Australia or in Alaska or perhaps Japan. But these three and some clans down in America were the most civilized kind known to their species. No one would ruin it, because surely their caretakers would kindly rip them from piece to piece.<p>

But the wind began to pick up pace and move through the third member's high pigtails, resting on the back of her head, making her resemble a toddler when she was only seventeen years old. She brought her black fingernail to her sharp teeth and began to bite out of nervousness, her thick rimmed glasses beginning to fall down her nose. Her huge brown eyes which were the most vulnerable of the group was darting around for any danger lurking around.

The second member felt the wind cruise through her long thick dark curls and she closed her eyes, sighing contently with the feeling brushing against her long neck. Softly moaning at the feeling had the third member looking over at her oddly which caused the second member to scowl and open up her eyes, to reveal big beautiful blue eyes which were painted bloody red a few hours ago before she had fed with her two other members who bore the same red orbs that distinctly brought attention to themselves.

"Are they here yet?" The third member whispered as she tugged her thumbnail from her pink lips and looked at the second member who shrugged her bony shoulders under the expensive silky material she had purchased after feeding.

"Are they here yet, El-" The second member began to say before she heard the sharpness in the first member's voice raise octaves as he seethed,

"Imogen. Fiona. They will be here soon. It isn't three yet. Patience." Said the first member. The third member - Imogen had began placing her thumb into her mouth, wishing nothing more than to have good tasting blood to suckle on while waiting with her two members. Blood usually calms her nerves, especially O positive blood, that was her favorite kind to taste on her tongue and sting her teeth, causing her sharp incisors to pierce through. All hungry for more. But the first member and their caretakers always watched how much she drinks seeing as Imogen was one who had difficulty to stop suckling on the sweet blood.

"Its 2:59." The second member - Fiona murmured as she placed her iPhone in her pocket and crossed her arms, feeling the wind cruise around her body once more, placing her in a wonderful trance she wished she could fall into. But unfortunately the first member had interrupted her thoughts by saying,

"They're close by."

The first member had thick, dark hair that reached to his lower ear and bangs that were cut just above his piercing green eyes that most people point out upon meeting him. His mother and current caretaker along with his father had always said people would comment on saying he was a beautiful baby boy. The first member bet that if they saw how he was now, saw how much blood he would have trickling down his lips after a well feeding and his bloody red eyes when not feeding after two weeks, they would have taken back their words from fifty years ago. That was if.. those people were still alive to this day.

"They're here." Imogen whispered as she pulled her thumbnail from her lips and the rest of the members watched as the wind gathered up quickly, causing a striking gust of wind to slap against the three members. Imogen had almost fallen over, if not Fiona had steadied her. The first member took a step forward as he saw the others on the opposite building. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he saw that it was three.

They were right on time.

Their third member was a tall girl who was remarkably skinny for being her species and had chest length dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes and through the darkness, the three members could see the shininess of her nose stub. She smirked as she saw them all staring at her, but quickly fixed her blazer as if she was self conscious of how other kind saw her.

Their second member was a tall, muscular man who could have the first member of the other group squished between this fingers in mere minutes. The man had short dark hair, the bangs sprawled across his forehead. His obvious dark blue eyes shone and had met Fiona's. He gave her a small smile and a eyebrow raise which had Fiona gagging. The first member couldn't help, but snort at Fiona's obvious disgust to any males, especially the second one across of them.

Their first member was a member that the other three were very familiar with, he took three long strides forward and was basically on edge of the building, as was the opposite first member. This first member had sandy brown hair and dark hazel eyes that sent shivers down Imogen's spine as she remember the bad aura surrounding this man's body. It was such a dark and ugly aura, it had made her want to vomit the blood she had fed on upon seeing it the first time.

"Jake. What is your purpose of calling myself and my siblings here." The first member asked as Fiona strode up behind the first member. Imogen did the same with hesitating steps. She tried her best to seem intimidating, but their third member cackled at seeing Imogen's weak strength and her scared thoughts.

"How pathetic, Jake. They have a weak link on their team." The third member said, the second member chuckling alongside with her as they traded thoughts pertaining to Imogen. Fiona tried her best to send comforting thoughts to Imogen as well as sending foul words across the building to the third and second member.

"Katie. Owen. Silence. Or I will not be able to speak with Elijah here." Jake summoned, Katie and Owen immediately quieted at Jake's orders and stood their ground behind them. Whilst Fiona and a slightly better Imogen did behind their leader, Eli.

"We've gone over this, Jake. Its **Eli.** Not _Elijah_. Don't test me." The first member - Eli snarled as he crossed his pale arms over his chest and glared at Jake who merely laughed, Katie and Owen joining in as if they were forced to by Jake.

"Don't test you? Hah! Funny, Goldsworthy! Last time I remember we tested each other, it was at the Frostival and I remember beating you. Actually, I have a trophy to show I won. Her name is Clare. She so happens to be my _girlfriend _and will be my bride someday. Unlike you, Eli, I'll have a bride and possible children someday to keep our species alive." Jake said with a smirk that made Eli go ice cold inside his ribcage where a beating heart would be in overdrive, but instead he stood frozen as he remembered Jake's winning last week at the Frostival and since then Eli had been thinking of other ways of protecting Clare from the dangers of his world and Jake. Which wasn't going well if she was dating Jake happily and Jake was sure to keep Clare far away from Eli who wanted nothing more than to reveal his true feelings and protect her. He was after all, he was her sa-

"This kid has such sappy thoughts. Shut it off." Owen grumbled which pulled Eli from his thoughts surrounding Clare. Eli usually had a witty remark to throw any one's way, but since they had caught him red handed thinking about Clare, he couldn't find his thick tongue.

"Why don't you shut off your stupidity. Or is that too hard for you?" Fiona growled and Eli had never loved Fiona more than that in any moment, she silently thanked him and threw him a sweet smile she ever rarely used as she saw Owen's mouth turn into a scowl as he began to growl, Katie did the same thing as she crouched down to the roof and began snarling. Fiona and Imogen did the same as if a fight was to happen between the two covens, but the only two not growling were Jake and Eli who were still facing eachother as they both ordered,

"Flanks!" Which had Owen and Katie on Jake's sides and Fiona and Imogen on Eli's side. As much as Fiona despised flanking Eli on order, she had to. He was after all, the born leader for the coven like Jake was for his.

"We can still hear you." Katie seethed as she looked Fiona straight in the blue eye as they shared a heated stare down. None of them liked the fact that they could hear each others thought, but they tolerated that at a minimum, but when it came to others it bothered them all immensely.

"How can you hear us? You're half bloods." Imogen pointed out in a small voice that had Jake's lips curling up in a smile that sent all three on edge. Almost as if they had heard nails on chalkboard by seeing his upturned smile.

"We may be half vampire, half human, but we can still hear all your pathetic mundane thoughts. You should be worrying about bigger things. Like how I plan on becoming Clare's savior once I make her my bride." Jake sneered which had Eli snarling at the words Jake had confessed. Eli had his fists curled and his green eyes filled with anger as he spat,

"You can't! She already has a savior! That can't happen." Eli shouted, he would have gone more into description about the importance of being a savior and that it can happen to every vampire until they find the right mate. Jake couldn't force himself upon someone else's savior, it was.. impossible.

"We'll see. See you at school, chums." Jake smirked as he, Owen and Katie pranced off their heels and into the dust of wind surrounding them until they had disappeared into the now clearer air. The only thing left behind was the stench of something bad being brewed by Jake's hands. Eli, Fiona nor Imogen enjoyed the smell as well and needed to be home soon before their caretakers awoken.

"What do we do?" Imogen asked in a scared voice as she pushed her thick rimmed glasses higher up on her petite nose and looked between Fiona and Eli nervously.

"We'll figure this out with my parents when we get home. They must know a way, but for now, you two need to hurry home. I need to check on Clare." Eli breathed. Fiona and Imogen looked at eachother and decided to not question Eli's feelings for Clare that kept growing at a increasing rate. The two merely nodded and soon the three were midair and soon disappeared into the Tuesday morning air.  
>The only sound left was of a jogger running past the buildings, a oblivious mundane who had no idea that other species as the ones on the roof existed. The jogger led a normal life that Eli, Fiona and Imogen only wished they could lead.<p>

But those three knew that there was no normal life for them, not when they had Clare to protect.


	2. Warm Blood

**A/N: I didn't receive a lot of reviews on the preface for this story. I would of thought you guys would have liked it since its Eli/Clare and all. But maybe with time you all with like it since its taking me time to think this whole vampire process through. So please enjoy the first official chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the concepts of Vampires. **

_PS: The preface from last chapter happens in the middle of this story, so the first chapter will be before any of that had happen. Also, Clare is very OOC in this story. Just a fair warning._

* * *

><p>"Eli? Baby boy?" A middle aged woman asked from the doorway of her son's dark room. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the back of her head, some healthy and beautiful strands of her hair had fallen out and was cascading her heart shaped face that anyone stop to stare at the woman if she were on the streets. Her large green eyes shining with worry as she saw her baby boy Eli across the room at his window. Something he usually does to clear his foggy mind.<p>

"What." Eli growled from his position from in front of the large bay window in his new home. He wasn't particularly fond of moving areas in Canada every five years. Usually the new area had new smells and at times it was difficult for him to keep his incisors from ripping through his gums and his mouth to go straight for someones' jugular.

"Are you feeling well? Would you want blood to drink to calm your ner-" The woman asked, but was quickly cut off by her son's dark and slightly annoyed voice sneering,

"I'm not Imogen. I don't need blood to keep me from having a panic attack."

"_You need medication though."_ Eli heard Fiona say through her thoughts in the room next to his. He snarled at her rude words she always said countless times. Joking that Eli needed medication to keep his mood swings under control since they were more out of control than sex hormones. He had nearly ripped her throat out by that comment if their caretakers had not pulled them apart and Imogen's cries had not made them feel guilty.

"Fiona." The woman called out in an authoritative tone having heard Fiona's rude remark. The woman was not one to stand there and listen to any of her other children ridicule her baby boy. Although it was usually Fiona saying the snide remarks to Eli since she had joined the family thirty years ago, Imogen was the quieter one who painted during her free time. That or read by herself in her room while listening to _Bon Iver _or _Radiohead. _

"Sorry." Fiona mumbled under her breath, it was loud enough for them to understand, even if they had been outside and Fiona was inside mumbling heartless apologies they would still hear the garbage radiating from her red lips.

"Just come downstairs and have a glass with me and your father, Eli. Your eyes are starting to get a red rim around the pupil. Its best to drink up tonight and not have to go through your first day at school tomorrow in a sour mood." The woman said gently as she took a hesitating step in her son's new bedroom. Recognizing the numerous posters lining his walls, such as the _Deadhand _or _My Chemical Romance. _His room was already tidier than Fiona and Imogen's rooms combined seeing as Eli had to have everything in its place or it wouldn't be a pretty sight for everyone to see.

"_He's always in a sour mood." _Fiona thought - more to herself - than to everyone else in the household who could hear her. Fiona's thoughts were followed by a _"shit" _as she realized her mistake. Imogen's giggles were heard from her room down the hall and everyone could hear

the woman's husband and Eli's father say,

"_Goddamn kids." _under his breath which broke the tension as Fiona and Imogen's laughter was in unison down the hall. Even the woman was chuckling at her husband's snide comment, she snuck a peek at her son who had the hint of a smile on his face, but the woman wasn't sure since his back was still faced to her.  
>"How about it, baby boy? You can have a glass of your favorite too. A positive. Your father picked up some bags from the blood bank." The woman said with a happy voice, thinking the news of Eli's favorite type in the household would perk him up from his obvious low day.<p>

"_You mean __**stole**__ from the blood bank, Cece." _Fiona corrected her adoptive mother from Imogen's room through her thoughts and Eli felt a smile tug at his lips as he heard Fiona, Imogen and Cece's chortles reverberated through the house as his father mumbled angrily that taking blood bags from a secured blood bank isn't as easy as it sounds.

"C'mon, baby boy." Cece murmured with the happiness laced in her gentle voice as she gently grabbed her son's ice cold arm and turned him around to see the small smile on his lips which brought her even greater happiness from seeing his beautiful smile she wished he used more often.

"Sure. I am feeling a bit thirsty anyway." Eli admitted as pulled his lips back to show his incisors which had ripped through his gums and were shining in the dim light of the room as he hissed to add a cliche effect. If a mundane had entered the room, they would have ran as far as their weak legs would take them upon seeing Eli's teeth.

"Put those away." Cece chastised, but with a silly grin on her face seeing her son brighten up a bit. Eli rolled his darker green eyes and in a second his sharp incisors were back inside his healed gums. It was as if he hadn't forced them out of his gums to begin with.  
>Cece threw her arm around Eli and guided him out of the room, she shut his bedroom door and as they passed by the family pictures on the walls or old mementos from the 1800's and 1900's that Cece and her husband had collected, she heard a very known voice think,<p>

"_Sorry." _With true sorrow and meaning behind her thought. Cece looked down at her son who had a smirk across his pale face as he thought,

"_All is forgiven, Fifi." _

**(...) **

The heavy rain beat against the roof of the high school with a angry beat. Nothing upbeat about the rain, it simply annoyed teachers and students as they tried to focus in their class. But no one could seemingly concentrate in the English class taught by Ms. Dawes with the rain splattering against the windows and claps of thunders sounding over their heads. As Ms. Dawes continued on about the importance of using correct grammar on simple notes and letters, that everyone would all have better grammar and how colleges liked to see correct grammar used by seventeen and eighteen year olds applying for the fall.

But Ms. Dawes' words were the last on the fifteen year old sitting by the window of the classroom. She scowled as she looked out at the rain beating angrily at the window, almost as if the rain desired to beat against her furiously. The fifteen year old groaned and crossed her arms across her busty chest and sighed. She hated the rain, the rain drove her crazy. This was one of the many reasons she detested Canada, sure it was beautiful if you were in the Mountains, but the claps of thunder and beating of rain was a huge dislike on the girls' list.

As the fifteen year old girl continued to scowl at the rain and pay no attention to the teacher or to her peers surrounding her, she didn't hear her two best friends who sat in the back of the class together begin talking about her.

"What's Clare's problem?" The fifteen year old blond asked as she ran her hand over her summer tanned skin. She had been able to fly to California for summer break with her brother and was loving her pretty skin she had accumulated from weeks of tanning. The blond girl looked over at her best friend who had naturally tan skin, huge brown eyes and the longest black, silky hair any one in this school would kill for.

"You know how she gets, Jenna. She hates the rain and bitches about it until it stops." The tanned girl said as she pulled a nail file out of her white purse and began shaping her nails out of boredom. But from any one's perspective they would see that the girls' nails were perfectly fine.

"I guess you're right, Alli." Jenna replied, she wasn't sure what to say to Alli most of the time who usually spoke and never left it open ended to continue a conversation. Therefore, Jenna usually kept quiet unless her less than average brain took complete control of herself. Jenna had gotten the nickname, "Air Head" from her ex boyfriend, KC Guthrie who described her as being like the Air Head candy. Wrapped up in a neat packaging, tends to make sticky situations and definitely _tastes _good. Jenna hasn't been able to ditch the nickname since.

Jenna began to watch Ms. Dawes ramble on about run on sentences which Jenna had no idea what they were when she and the class besides Clare averted their attention to the classroom door opening and soon walked through two completely _gorgeous _students that took a hold of Jenna's attention.

"Yes? Can I help you two?" Ms. Dawes asked the two, she too in awe by their beauty which she hadn't seen gracing the halls of Degrassi.. ever. It was a boy and a girl, both unknown to Degrassi students until now. Girls murmured on about how they wished they had pretty brown eyes like the girls' and how they desperately want her beautiful hair which was twisted up into two pigtails on the back of her head. The girl smiled at everyone with a cheerful giggle and elbowed the boy in the ribs who was scanning the room, listening in on every one's thoughts.

"_Ugh, that's no fair! That girl is fucking gorgeous!" _

"_What a scrawny dude. But that girl next to him isn't so bad if she'd stop smiling.." _

"_Ooh, talk about new school hotties!" _

"_Not a bad sight for sore eyes."  
>"Holy crap. I need to get Alli's attention about them! Oh wait, she's already staring at them. Oops." <em>

"_I hate rain." _

The last thought had caused the boy to shut off all other thoughts and avert his gaze to where he had heard the thoughts to begin with. It came from a girl around the age of fifteen sitting by the window, staring the rain down as if it would magically stop pouring. Her attention not even on himself or his sister which had caused him to speculate about this girl and how she looked as well..

"Eli! That's his name! He's my younger brother!" The girl squealed happily as she threw her arms around Eli and hugged him tightly which caused Eli to tense up to his sisters' touch. He was use to her touch, but still any contact with anyone other than his parents put him on edge. He had come to the conclusion that his hunters instinct gave him that feeling of awareness.

"Y-Yeah. Let go, Imogen." Eli said lowly as he heard awes and giggles erupt from the room upon seeing Imogen be so sweet to Eli. He quickly unwound her arms from around his stomach and averted his attention to the girl by the window when he heard her think,

"_Great, new students. Just another school sanction event if two new kids show up." _

Eli rolled his eyes at hearing the girls' idiotic thoughts, this usually happened at every school him, Imogen and Fiona would start attending. People - mostly girls took interest in all of them for a good week before they scampered off to the new buzz around the school. But then Eli saw her face, her round shaped face.. her button nose.. her shoulder length straight brown hair, she even had a black streak through her bangs which hung over her eyes. **Her eyes. **Those eyes could have belonged to someone of his kind seeing at how deep blue they were. Humans like herself aren't born with that shade of blue eyes, but when Eli focused his sense of smell on the girls' scent he wasn't prepared to be hit with such a mouth watering smell. She was certainly human with that smell, the farthest thing from his kind.

"Well, Eli and Imogen. Please take a seat and I shall resume with my lesson." Ms. Dawes told after she cleared her throat and turned her back to begin writing on the whiteboard, showing an example of a run on sentence that both Eli and Imogen had seen plenty of times in their lives.

Imogen quickly took a seat in the front of the class, the last remaining seat next to her which made Eli mentally groan at the thought of having to sit next to his sister for forty five minutes every morning. He smoothly slipped into the desk and folded his hands on his desk as he sighed heavily as he looked around the classroom.

Numerous faces that all resembled one huge high school monster. That was how Eli saw it, all the kids from high school all make a huge high school monster. This includes cliques ranging from tool jocks and gamers. Every single person in this high school were built together to make a monster that ruined eachother inside the main control room for four years until a new batch of kids come in and the cycle starts again.

All high school was, was a vicious circle. He's had to have taken high school well over twenty times by now. He went through it in the 60's, 70's, 80's and even the horrendous 90's where sweaters were cool and spiked hair had been the "thing" all guys had. But even now in year 2011, Eli had been through high school enough times to see the same people. All fawning over him and his sisters, all except one person.

And she was sitting by the window, bitching about the goddamn rain in her mind.

**(...)**

The lunch room was buzzing with conversation once the clock read twelve o' clock. Students talked about classes, teachers, people, relationships and some even mentioned Eli, Imogen and Fiona who were sitting at a table the farthest from the commotion high school usually caused. Eli wished he could turn his ability to think permanently off so he wouldn't have to hear a brunette football jock named KC think about motor boating a dark skinned cheerleader named Marisol. Or having to hear a red head Holly J think about which she liked more, Yale or a boy named Sav. The thoughts were running around his mind at a thousand miles per hour, he was sure if he was a human he'd by on the floor from a dizzy spell.

"I wish I could turn off my thoughts too so I won't listen to your complaining." Fiona mumbled under her breath as she rubbed the bridge of her long, hooked nose. Her blue eyes met with Eli's green ones and he wondered if she'd apologized for being rude like she had done last night, but that didn't seem to be on Fiona's agenda as she pulled a dark bottle from her purse which contained AB positive blood which Eli and Imogen could both smell once the cap was off the bottle and Fiona took a large swig. Moaning as the taste slithered down her long throat, the blood wasn't warm like she usually liked it, but cold blood would have to do as she was getting use to the different smells from the area of the cafeteria and wouldn't like to be expelled on her first day of her grade twelve year for biting kids necks and ripping their jugulars out.

"I'd love for you to get expelled for ripping out a grade nine's jugular." Eli seethed as he leaned into his palm and gave Fiona a cocky smirk that made her crush her dark bottle concealing the AB positive blood. She had squeezed it so hard that some blood spilled on the side and onto the table, but in a swift second it was taken care of by Imogen who had cleaned the mess as she sat by and watched Fiona thank her and then turn to face Eli and say,

"I' d love to rip _your _jugular out." Fiona sneered and Eli growled at Fiona's statement, he hated whenever she teased him so easily. He knew that if he teased Fiona, she'd blow a gasket and make a scene for being teased. But teasing him was a different topic.

Eli was about to retort a remark that rhymed with the word itch, when the scent that had hit him like a ton of bricks in English wavered towards himself and his siblings, who were obviously taken a back from it.

"Whew, talk about a scent! I haven't smelled a human so strong since that one boy in the 80's." Fiona exclaimed as she quickly brought her dark bottle to her lips to chug down the blood, anything to keep her from possible fantasies of ripping out a girls' jugular in the cafeteria.

The girl who Eli had seen in English was now approaching his table with two girls trailing behind her, he had seen the two girls briefly in the back of the classroom before he had to take his seat in the front row. The tanned girl had a extremely bored look on her face as she was staring down at her Blackberry, possibly texting someone. The blond had a stupid smile plastered on her face which made Eli wonder how someone could smile for so long without feeling pain.. or moronic.

The girls approached the table and the first to speak was the one Eli had seen thinking about the rain. Her bright blue eyes were locked on them, almost in a quick trance by their beauty like everyone else in the school had been when they walked down the halls between classes. But her trance was gone in a flash as she gave off a small smile on her plump pink lips, brushing her long black bangs away from her blue eyes as she said,

"Hi, I'm Clare."

Eli and Fiona didn't even bother to look her way as she introduced herself, her scent was so strong that Fiona kept her lips to her dark bottle to keep herself from thinking of the girls' - Clare's blood.

"Don't talk to us." Eli and Fiona said in a sneering unison. Maybe the girl would take a hint and take her friends and leave them be. Or maybe they'd be scared away by the tone Eli and Fiona had produced. But Eli was convinced otherwise when he saw Clare roll her eyes and the tanned girl sigh annoyingly as she pulled her Blackberry out again and said,

"See? I told you so, Clare. They're new and don't wanna talk to anyone." The tanned girl said as she began to text rapidly on her Blackberry. The sound of her nails hitting the keyboard put Eli on edge as he grabbed onto the table, in one swift moment he could have this table in pieces by his strength, but he'd rather not get in trouble for breaking tables in front of human girls. Who were likely to scream and yelp until Eli's eardrums bled.

"Guys! Where are your manners! Hi, I'm their sister. Imogen. The curly haired girl is Fiona and this one with headphones around his neck is Eli." Imogen introduced happily as she leaped out of her chair and held her hand out to Clare who quickly shook it. But Eli didn't miss the thought running through Imogen's mind once holding Clare's hand briefly.

"_Such.. warm hands. Warm hands.. warm blood. Blood.. Warm.. Blood." _

Eli cleared his throat to stop Imogen's thoughts from taking control of her actions. That and her words about Clare's warm blood made Eli long for A positive blood, wishing he had brought some along like Fiona had done. He noticed from the corner of his eye to see her suckling on the blood like it would save her life.

"Hi, I'm Clare." Clare repeated as she gave Imogen a warm smile which Imogen mirrored the best she could despite her thoughts running a muck in the back of her mind. "And these are my best friends. That's Alli." Clare introduced as she gestured to Alli being the tan one who mumbled a "hey" and was back to texting on her Blackberry. "And this is Jenna." Clare gestured to the blond who smiled brightly and waved her hand happily. She seemed like the kind of bubbly person Eli and Fiona didn't prefer to be around. It usually gave Fiona thoughts of ripping off her pretty blond head so they could no long hear her bubbliness.

"Wow! Your eyes are so pretty!" Jenna exclaimed as she inspected Imogen's eye with her weak human eye. Jenna wouldn't be able to see the faint outline of red around the pupil, all Jenna could see was the deep chocolate brown her eyes gave off in the dim cafeteria light.

The excited statement tore Alli away from her Blackberry as she too inspected Imogen's eyes and was surprised to see such a pretty shade of brown on someone. She stuffed her phone inside her purse and gave off a half smile as she said,  
>"Woah, they are! I wish my dull brown eyes looked like that! Do you wear contacts?" Alli asked as her mind continued to wonder how someone could have such a pretty eye color when she was stuck with a muddy brown.<p>

"Oh no." Imogen said with a giggle as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "This is my real eye color, but thanks for the compliment. Much appreciated." Imogen thanked with another smile plastered on her face. She could easily pass for a human to Eli and Fiona, but when they smell her blood, they'd know that steel blood belongs to their kind.

"Kind of like Clare's eye color! Her eyes are super blue! Doesn't even seem real!" Jenna exclaimed as she pointed to Clare's blue orbs. Fiona took a quick glance at Clare's eyes to see that they resembled greatly to her own, only that Fiona's had a darker tint and a unseen red rim around the pupil despite all the blood she was consuming. Clare could easily pass for their own, only if she didn't have such a mouth watering scent.

Clare ducked her head shyly and blushed at Jenna pointing out her eyes. She didn't like whenever someone said her eyes seemed unreal or seemed too fake to be true. Her eyes _were _real. Sure she had laser eye surgery to fix her horrible vision, but it hadn't change her eye color like Jenna thinks had happened. Obviously Jenna was as idiotic and oblivious as her air head nickname thinks.

"Your eyes are pretty too, Eli and Fiona. Reminds me of Jake." Clare said absent mindedly as she saw Fiona's dark blue eyes peak over the dark bottle Fiona was sipping from. But when Clare mentioned Jake, Eli turned his face to Clare and she noticed how dark his green eyes were. She rarely ever saw someone with green eyes around Degrassi, usually people had brown or blue eyes, but Eli had the prettiest shade of green she'd ever seen in her fifteen years of life. Then her eyes wondered down to Eli's arm which had an unusual tattoo on the inside of his wrist, it was a circle that had Chinese symbols inside it, she didn't know what they had meant. She also noticed that Fiona had one on her shoulder blade, the same symbols and Imogen's symbol was on the top of her foot. The symbols baffled Clare, but her thoughts were interrupted by Eli's words.

"Who's Jake?" Eli asked with a thoughtful look on his face. He hoped it wasn't the Jake he was thinking it was, the one who had a cockier attitude than he had, the one who often found himself better than anybody else.

"Oh my God! He's like this really super hot guy! He's in grade eleven and flirts with Clare all the time! He totally likes her!" Jenna exclaimed in a shrieking tone as she had a moronic smile on her summer tanned face. Alli nodded in agreement about Jake being super hot and flirting with Clare a lot. She had never seen a guy so into Clare ever, seeing as Clare was one to stay away from boy troubles. But then Jake had came to Degrassi and was someone Clare had known since she was six. They had reconnected immediately and Alli had been watching as he's been falling for Clare the entire time, Clare of course not returning the feelings.

Clare rolled her eyes at her best friends rambling about Jake and his absurd crush on her. She looked over at Eli and Fiona to see that they were back to ignoring the three girls and had their attention on the silver cafeteria table.

"Well, we better get going to our next class. It was nice meeting you guys." Clare said with small smile as she looked at Imogen who gave her a broad smile and said,

"You too. See you guys around!"

Clare's eyes scanned Eli and Fiona, wondering if they'll give her any response seeing as they've been quiet since she approached with Alli and Jenna, but all Clare heard from the two were,

"Sure."  
>"Whatever."<p>

**(...)**

"_But I love you, Ari." _

"_I know you do, Clara. But we simply can't be together."_

"_Why not! I'll give you my everything! My house, my car, my virginity! Please let us stay together!" _

"_I don't want your mundane things, Clara. You know I want you, but I can't. Not with Jack longing for you as well."_

"_Screw, Jack! Ari, all I want is you! You're the love of my life and one day we'll be married and have children! You're my soulmate!" _

_The two embrace and kiss passionately and soon the credits roll, listing Lily Collins as Clara Edwins and Logan Lerman as Ari Silverworthy. _

"Aw! That had such a cute ending!" Jenna exclaimed as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. She sat on Clare's couch with Alli next to her, both in their boy shorts and shirts that say _"I know you want me." _which they had bought as a joke at _Victoria's Secret. _

"It was whatever. I still think _The Notebook _tops this movie." Alli said as she pulled her phone out and began texting quickly seeing as she was forbidden to text during the movie by Jenna's orders.

"I just can't believe you girls dragged me to a chick flick." Said a boy who was sitting on the couch in a red flannel, ripped up blue jeans and old converse shoes. His sandy blond hair was spiked at the front and his dark hazel eyes shone in the light of the television screen rolling the irrelevant credits.

"It wasn't a chick flick, Jake! It's called a romance movie!" Jenna exclaimed tearfully as she continued to dab her eyes with the used tissue, she grabbed the movie box and began looking at the two main characters Ari and Clara on the cover with a happy smile on her face.

Clare, who was on the floor of her living room, dressed in a baggy shirt that said _Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace _and on the back said, _Taylor Swift, Speak Now Tour 2011 _and in the same boy shorts Alli and Jenna were wearing as well had rolled her eyes at Jake's comment. Jake who was sitting directly behind her, couldn't help but stare at her curvy milky white thighs that occasionally moved during the movie as Clare switched positions. Or when the _Taylor Swift _shirts draped down her shoulder and showed no sign of a bra strap had Jake's mind reeling of what her breasts looked like underneath that concert t-shirt.

"And we didn't drag you here. We all know you came here to see Clare." Alli said with a flirty smile on her lips as she dropped her Blackberry in her purse and looked over at Jake who had a nervous look on his face.

"I like her only as a friend.. That's it.." Jake said nervously as he placed a hand on the back of his neck as he wiped away the sweat beads appearing.

"You need to stop lying to yourself, Jake!" Jenna squealed and Alli joined in as they mumbled about all the times they've seen Jake stare at Clare as if she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. Clare herself was scowling at her best friends making Jake feel uncomfortable whenever they brought up his silly crush on her. She had told them not to do this and they immediately do this the moment the movie is over.

"You guys, leave him alone and pick out another movie to watch. My mom won't be home until late tonight." Clare told Alli and Jenna. Clare's mother, Helen always worked odd hours along with Clare's father. Clare wasn't stupid, she knew her parents were on the verge of a divorce and worked all kinds of hours to stay away from eachother, but they didn't realize that them working these odd hours pulled them apart from their daughter who had began to rebel after she got tired if her parents bickering about when Clare's older sister Darcy was coming home. Neither of them cared about Clare's black streak in her hair and her hair which was dyed brown, so Clare had kept that and risque clothing she wore on awful days in hopes of annoying her parents.

"Its alright. I need to get going anyway, my dad will wonder why I'm out so late." Jake said as he rose from the couch and began to head for the front door down the hall, but Clare scampered to her feet and nearly slipped in her pink socks as she approached Jake and said,

"Let me walk you out."

Jake nodded at Clare's proposal and smiled as they began heading down the hall, but before Clare disappeared from the hall, she shot Alli and Jenna a dirty look over her shoulder for making Jake feel uncomfortable. Both girls knew they were in for a earful when Clare returned from showing Jake out to his red truck.

Once Clare and Jake were outside, in a distance within themselves and Jake's red truck that had a dent on the side from Jake being a speed demon one night out driving.

"Sorry about them." Clare apologized on behalf of her oblivious and idiotic best friends. She always felt awful when they scrutinized Jake about his crush on Clare and it bothered her more and more each time.

"Its alright, Clare. I don't mind so much anymore. I'm use to it." Jake told an uneasy Clare with a cute smile on his face as a way to reassure her. But as Jake said those parting words, they both began feeling drops of water fall on their face and bare arms, Clare growled as she realized it was raining.

"Stupid rain." Clare growled, mentally cursing the rain for always ruining conversations and her nights by pouring its useless water everywhere. Jake chuckled at Clare's obviously hatred to the rain, she had always hated rain since they were little and she would scream whenever it rained and ruined her chance to play tag with him outside.

"You should get inside. Its getting cold." Jake advised Clare with a coy smile on his face. Clare slightly mirrored the smile and was about to make a comment when she felt a strong invisible force on her face make her gaze at Jake. She couldn't move her face away from Jake's or even speak for that matter when he had his deep, dark hazel eyes staring deeply into hers as he said,

"You should really get inside or your cute self will get sick." His intense glare on her quickly broke and Clare was able to move and speak, but she didn't because her mind was clouded with Jake's face. She didn't pay attention to his words after that as he kept a new glare on her blue eyes, forcing her back into a invisible vice she couldn't break from. Once Jake stopped speaking, the invisible force leaving her body as she looked back up at Jake's hazel eyes and seeing him grin at her.

Just a minute ago Clare only saw Jake as a friend, a friend who cared deeply for her and she too cared deeply for him. But now as she looked at him, she noticed his sculpted jaw and his cute messy hair and even the way he licked his lips absent mindedly. She was beginning to pay more attention to his looks other than his personality like she had done since she was six. It seemed as if she couldn't go back to how she saw him before. All Clare did was whisper a "bye" as she turned on her wet heel and headed back inside, ignoring the water dripping through her hair and how her legs were numb from the rain.

She didn't even notice Jenna and Alli's words about why she was soaking wet when she entered the living room, all she thought of was Jake and his deep, dark hazel eyes piercing into hers.

**(...)**

"I am so very disappointed in you two! You know better than to do this!" Cece exclaimed as she shook her head disappointingly as she looked down at Eli and Fiona who were sitting on the black leather couch with annoying looks on their faces and blood on the corner of their lips and smeared on their clothes. Imogen who was standing next to Cece clicked her tongue as she saw how messy her siblings were, she had never seen them so ravenous then the moment when they were walking home and a random girl had walked past them. Eli hadn't been able to contain himself seeing as he hadn't drank any blood today and dove straight for her, Fiona following after him.

"But Cece! This random girl smelled so good! Plus the moment she opened her mouth to ask why Eli was growling, we couldn't help it! She was annoying and smelled so good!" Fiona shouted as she wet her fingers and tried her best to get the blood stain out of her blue blazer she was wearing. Not the kind of clothes someone would want to wear upon feeding, but Fiona's instincts took over her own in that moment and her clothes mattered less to her.

"I don't care how annoying the girl was, Fiona. You two killed a innocent girl tonight, you both drained her blood! That girl had a life and now she was killed! You are lucky Imogen was there to call myself and Bullfrog or else you two could have gone on a rampage and killed plenty of people tonight." Cece said lowly, she had raised these two better than to have killed a girl. Eli had never done a thing like this, surely he has bitten people here and there, but she has trained him to drink from the bags Bullfrog brings home from work everyday. Cece wasn't sure where Fiona came from before Bullfrog found her in the woods when she was ten and had killed a bunny and was drinking its blood, but she too had trained Fiona into drinking blood bags as well.

"What the hell! Imogen, you were there with us! Tell my mom how good that girl smelled! Tell her it was nearly impossible to stop ourselves!" Eli exclaimed as he looked at Imogen who sighed and shrugged.

"She smelled good, Cece. But she didn't smell as nearly good as that Clare girl at school today, Eli. Both you and Fiona had to stop yourselves from ripping out her jugular in the cafeteria. So you two could have stopped yourself from killing this girl today." Imogen said and for once, Eli and Fiona were silent as they remembered Clare's scent compared to the girl they had killed today. Her smell was weak compared to Clare's, they could have stopped themselves, but they _didn't. _Eli has never felt so guilty for killing a human being before in his life, this was his first kill and he had always hoped he'd never be like his parents were. They use to go on killing sprees when first transformed into their species in the 1900's.

Soon booming steps entered the living room and everyone watched as Bullfrog walked into the living room, his dark hair gelled back, his dark brown eyes filled with disappointment as he looked down at Fiona and Eli. He had just came back from cleaning up the mess his son and Fiona had left behind, the blood had been tricky to clean up, but he was able to mask its smell and throw the girl's dead body into a nearby pond where he suspects she'll be found soon since the police usually check ponds for missing people.

Eli and Fiona looked up at Bullfrog and expected to be chastised by him, so both cowered into the leather seat, but he sighed and shook his head, he wasn't here to yell at them for killing an innocent girl when he had done it plenty times in his day and when Cece has already taken care of the chastisement. Instead, he had news to share as he slumped into the large, leather recliner. He propped his feet up and looked at his family around him as he announced,

"We are no longer the only kind here in this area. There is other vampires in Ontario."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	3. Bitter Blood

**A/N: I absolutely LOVED the reviews I got on last chapter! I'm enjoying the fact that you guys love this FF and I'm enjoying every bit of writing it as well! So please continue on reviewing! I love reviews!**

**PS: Yes, there is Cake in this story. But don't fret! Its short and soon you'll see everything unravel with Cake. This is Eclare and Eclare will happen!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the concept of Vampires.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Do not get them off topic, Daniel." Cece chastised Bullfrog by using his real name, he simply rolled his eyes at his wife using his first name. It wasn't the first time she used his first name as a feeble attempt to make him cower. But Bullfrog had been married to Cece for well over sixty years and she had used his first name more than five hundred times in their marriage. So her ways of chastisement no longer worked on him.<p>

"Wait, there is more vampires?" Eli asked as he sat up straight on the black, leather couch and looked over at Bullfrog with curiosity shining in his now brighter green eyes since feeding on the human girl a couple hours ago.

"That's impossible. We're the only ones in this area!" Imogen exclaimed as she looked at Bullfrog oddly, wondering how their own species can be here as well. She was sure that when they moved here that they were the only ones here, no one else had approached them at school or on the street to ask if they were from another species. All Imogen smelled was different scents of human blood, she hadn't once smelled steel blood.

"Imo's right, Bullfrog." Fiona pipped up, shocking the rest of the household by using Imogen's nickname. "We're the only ones in this area, if there was more here, we'd be intruding on their territory. So far we haven't interfered with any one's territory." Fiona briefly explained. There could only be one coven of vampires in a town, no more than one unless the other coven was alright with sharing an area. But their kinds were ever alright with other vampires intruding onto different areas. When that happens - fights break out and when fights break out, they all risk themselves to human eyes.

"Eli, Fiona, Imogen." Bullfrog said deeply as he looked at his children in the eye, giving them the hint to keep quiet while he explains the other vampires in the area. "Let me explain." Bullfrog said and in a chorus in their head, Eli, Fiona and Imogen all thought,

"_Sorry, dad - Bullfrog." _Only Eli using the word "dad" whilst Fiona and Imogen called him by his nickname. Both girls never felt comfortable calling Bullfrog and Cece "mom" and "dad" upon being taken into the Goldsworthys' coven, neither parent pushed it upon the two girls and they allowed them to call them their real names when they pleased. Both girls had been pleased to call them their names for the past thirty years.

"Please continue on, sweetheart. I want to hear about this "other coven" business." Cece told Bullfrog as she nervous twirled her wedding ring on her pale finger. She was nervous upon hearing her husband's words about another coven, she has seen other covens in her sixty years of living as a vampire. But she was never prepared to see another coven, and to know her husband had ran into one _alone terrified_ her to the core. She wanted her husband and her children to be safe. She was the mother of the coven and the mother keeps her coven safe and sound from all intruders.

Bullfrog sighed softly and reached over to grasp on Cece's hand, smoothing his thumb over her pale skin as a way to reassure her from her horrible thoughts the whole household had thought of. It had caused all of their thoughts to come to a stop as they all watched Bullfrog and Cece share a intimate conversation through their minds. Eli, Fiona and Imogen decided to look away and keep themselves from listening in on their conversation. But Eli couldn't help but let his ear slip up and listen to part of the hushed, non talkative conversation,

"_Are our children in danger?"_

"_I-I.."  
>"Daniel! Answer me! We have a son and two daughters to look out for! Are they safe?"<em>

"_Y-Yes. They're fine, Cece. I promise you. Not a single person from that coven will bother our children. I can assure you." _

Eli immediately pulled his mind from that conversation and took a quick glance at Fiona and Imogen to see a scared look on Imogen's face and a trouble one gracing Fiona's features. They both had listened in just as Eli did - and all three of them were scared of what Bullfrog would have to say about this matter.

"Eli, Fiona, Imogen. All of you just be calm, you all are fine. I can assure you that you all are fine." Bullfrog said in soft voice, his hand still latched onto Cece's as he continued to run his thumb over her cool, white skin as a way to calm her horrible thoughts. But no words were comforting any one in the room, especially Imogen who had sputtered out,

"But what if they kill us! I don't want to die!" Imogen shouted in a wobbly voice, Eli picked up on the shakiness of her voice and inched forward to get a better look of her face.. but she was cowering her face in her hands and making sobbing sounds. Imogen had always been the most sensitive one of the coven, always wishing the animals on the _ASPCA_ commericals could go to a safe home and always whimpering after a death scene in a movie. But Eli had never seen her attempt to cry, he knew the feeling of wanting to cry, to feel the sting in your eyes and the burning on your pupil. But as much as any of them wished to actually sob and let their emotions out, none of them could. Crying was a mundane ability, a ability none of them acquire since none of them are mundane enough to cry.

"No, No. Imo, they won't. I promise. I signed a treaty." Bullfrog assured Imogen as he gave her a soft look that Eli ever rarely saw his father give off. The last time he had seen his father give off such a sympathetic glare was when Eli was ten and was nearly dead by Imogen's innocent bite on his neck. Her venom nearly killing him if his father hadn't sucked it out and made sure to get enough blood in his system. The look on Bullfrog's face that one afternoon in the mid 70's when Eli was laying on his parents' bed and felt the unbearable pain of venom burning his veins and colliding with his own venom, the look on his father's face screamed,

"_Don't leave me and your mother! Don't do this to us! Stay and fight, Eli! Stay and fight, dammit!" _

Eli gulped as he felt the echoed words leave his mind and he hesitatingly placed two fingers on his neck, feeling two small puncture wounds that had left a scar on his pale skin. He had forgiven Imogen for the incident more than a decade ago, but he and she knew that it was something they'd never forget.

"You signed a treaty?" Fiona exclaimed, her mouth pops open in shock and dried human blood was stuck in the crease of the corner of her mouth. "How did they even know you were a vampire!" Fiona asked alarmed and Eli sighed heavily and leaned into his palms as he heard Fiona's loud words, Imogen's sobs and numerous thoughts running through his mind, making his head long for a dizzy spell to take over.

"All three of you calm down." Bullfrog said in a authoritative voice as he shot all three of his children a look for them to be calm as he told them all about the other coven and this treaty. "Well, I was well on my way to dumping the girls' body that you two had killed." Bullfrog started as he looked at Eli and Fiona who hung their heads in shame of the terrible thing they had done in a moment of losing sanity. "And on my way back, I took the back roads through the woods when I smelled something a bit unusual from a house hidden behind two tall pine trees. I could obviously smell a human inside there, but I also smelled the scent of human blood.. mixed with steel blood." Bullfrog said in a low voice that made the four surrounding him gasp as they all heard human and steel blood mixed together. A combination that is a deadly one, a combination most vampires fear of happening.

"Half bloods." Eli barely whispered as he swallowed deeply, remembering the words Clare had echoed hours ago ring through his mind,

"_Your eyes are pretty too, Eli and Fiona. Reminds me of Jake." _

"_Reminds me of Jake."  
>"Jake." <em>

"_**Jake." **_

The image of Jake was now rolling through Eli's mind, he had Jake in his fourth period History class and the moment Jake had walked in he had a cocky personality immediately, his thoughts were even worse as he made secret comments about the girls in the class. But his smell had hit Eli in the wrong way, it was... _so so wrong. _Had a bitter smell to it, a smell that didn't attract him in any little bit. A smell that belonged to a human and vampire mix. Eli had briefly considered if the Jake, Clare had speaking of was the one with the bitter smell and cocky attitude, but he had pushed it from his mind. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, making him make absurd assumptions. But now Eli wasn't so sure it was an assumption anymore until his father gives more insight.

"Yes, half bloods. I've come around half bloods in my life before, at times with your mother along with me." Bullfrog confessed as he lightly squeezed Cece's hand and gave her a soft smile, which soon became serious. "They are usually a very deadly species of our kind. We're full bloods, usually we run a muck and kill everything in sight, unless we're civilized. Which we are. Some covens have been better civilized than crazed murderers. But half bloods can be worse, they have the mundane inside of them that makes them feel emotions and give them human qualities. Then they have the vampire inside of them as well, which doesn't mesh well with the mundane. Nothing meshes well with vampires." Bullfrog explained and Eli found himself agreeing with his father at the "nothing meshes well with vampires." Eli was surely to never mesh well with any humans or animals for that matter, most people were scared by his exterior and never stuck around long enough to know the truth about his existence. It wasn't as if anyone cared to begin with anyway.

"Well anyway, I had been standing outside the bitter smelling home, when I heard the front door open up and a human man came walking out. He was dressed in some construction uniform and came just before the fence and looked me in the eye and said, "Your kind ain't welcome here." With a real southern twang to it. I had asked him if he was alright, trying to play it as a smooth as I could. The man had laughed and said, "You're a vampire, man. I know I ain't one, but I was married to one of your kind. My son can smell ya from his bedroom. Said you were on his territory." That's when I knew I couldn't lie my way through with this man. So I asked if I could see his son, in which I was invited into the home with the man's permission and it reeked of the bitter smell the half bloods were so used too." Bullfrog paused as he looked around the room to see that Imogen was no longer making sobbing sounds, Fiona had her lips pursed in a line and Eli had a blank look crossing his face as Bullfrog continued on with his story,

"I met the son and the son's cousins who had came down for a visit. Names are Katie and Owen, the son's name was -" Bullfrog was about to say the sons' name when he heard his own son say,

"Jake. His name is Jake." Eli finished for his father, he felt all his family's eyes on him and he sighed and held up a hand to further any questions to ask how he knew the sons' name. "I know his name because he's in my History class. He smelled differently than everyone else in the class, but I ignored it. Then Clare had brought him up today at lunch and its making me wonder why the mundane girl would be with a half blood." Eli pointed out and Imogen gasped and soon intervened,

"Maybe she doesn't know? Don't half bloods blend in better than full bloods?" Imogen wondered with a shrug of her shoulders, Eli was partially glad to see Imogen no longer sadden by the news of the half bloods.

"Why does it even matter. She's a mundane girl who's even more annoying than the one we killed today. Let her get into a relationship with a half blood. We can all see when she dies." Fiona snickered and Eli surprisingly threw her a glare over his shoulder which gave Fiona a perplexed look as she soon smiled and said,  
>"Does Eli have a little crush on Clare? Is her blood too much for you to stay away from? Is she the Bella to your Edward?" Fiona teased and before Eli could return with a bitter remark, he heard a booming voice shout,<p>

"BE QUIET!"

Immediately Eli and Fiona shut their mouths and had their attention on Bullfrog who had a agitated look on his voice for having to use his strong voice at his children who had never heard him speak so angrily.

"We can discuss that later, but as for now, this treaty business is more important." Bullfrog said calmly as Cece softly stroked his shoulder, causing his frigidness to slowly disappear as he said, "I talked to Jake and his cousins who were half bloods as well. Which I found a bit strange, but didn't divulge into. Jake informed me that his coven has been here for more than a decade and that we best be leaving as soon as possible. But I told him that we had no acknowledgement of other vampires residing here, but he did say "Your son Eli does though." which obviously covers how Eli knew Jake. Jake had obviously smelt your steel blood, Eli. Knew from the start you were a full blood. The kid's probably jealous he only has half of what you got." Bullfrog teased as he reached over and playfully pinched Eli's cheeks which caused Eli to lightly smirk. "I then asked what should happen next and the kid Jake said he could smell human blood on me. He mentioned the rule of no slaughter of humans on their land." Bullfrog confessed and his eyes wandered over to Fiona and Eli who were both looking down guiltily. So it _ was_ their fault this treaty was made, if they had just played off that girls' smell, they wouldn't be in this situation. Neither Eli or Fiona knew what to say to Bullfrog at the moment either than a very sorrowful,

"_Sorry dad - Bullfrog." _

Bullfrog waved his hand dismissively and watched as Eli and Fiona raised their heads to see Bullfrog having a small smile on his lips as he looked at the two and sighed.

"I took the blame for it. I didn't say that you two had killed the girl, that punk would've given you two a hard time at school. Jake had told me I had less than twenty four hours to leave Ontario, but I mentioned a treaty to him. He considered it with his other half bloods and father. All agreed and a quick treaty was typed up on the computer." Bullfrog explained as he stretched his legs out on the hardwood floors.

"What did the treaty say?" Imogen said in a soft voice that had Bullfrog shooting her a smile.

"The treaty said that my coven - well technically Eli's coven, could not harm a mundane in Ontario. So a simple wound by your hands counts guys." Bullfrog pointed out as he looked at Eli, Fiona and Imogen who all nodded along. "So no harming, killing or transforming mundanes. Or else the half bloods will have permission to start war." Bullfrog concluded and Cece let out a huge air of relief to know that the treaty was one that was simple to follow by. She'd have Fiona and Eli in line to not harm or kill any mundanes. And as far as she knew, this little coven was complete. No more vampires joining, none had join since the 70's.

"But wait." Eli interjected as he looked at Bullfrog and said, "What if they harm, kill or transform a mundane? Do we get permission to start war?" Eli asked with curious eyes and Bullfrog squinted his eyes as he pulled the crumpled up treaty from his back pocket and read over it. A small smile tugging at his lips as he said,

"_Neither coven shall harm, slaughter or transform a mundane. No exceptions. If a mundane is harmed, slaughtered or transformed, either coven has permission to begin war."_

As Bullfrog finished reading the treaty, he handed it to Eli who skimmed through most of the writing, making a mental note to read it all thoroughly later, until he saw a particular signature at the bottom.

_This treaty has been read and signed by the leader of the M's coven:_

_**Jake Martin **_

**(...)**

The following day the sun was hiding behind the gray, cloudy sky. No birds in the sky, or in any noticeable trees in the _Frisson Park _located by Degrassi. The merry go round slightly swayed in the soft breeze, the leaves rustled and fell to their place on the dirt and the swings squeaked as Clare softly swayed back and forth on the red swing.

After she had returned home from school, she had interrupted another one of her parents' famous fights and lo and behold, it was about Helen's assumption that Randall has been cheating on her since Darcy had left for Kenya two years ago. Clare found her mother to be a bit ridiculous, but as she sat here on the swing sets, she wondered if it was plausible. Had her father been having an affair? He has been coming home later than usual, never there for dinner - not like Helen was there. She too worked late, which made Clare wonder if her mother was also cheating on Randall.

The fighting between her parents had stopped the moment Clare came through the front door, but all she heard her agitated mother and her red faced father say were,

"_What took you so long to come home?"  
>"School ended an hour ago!" <em>

"_Did you get another detention?"_

"_How long has your hair been like that?"_

"_Go and change out of that ridiculously short skirt, Clare Diana Edwards! You're a Christian and Christan's dress to impress!" _

Clare had wished she never came home to begin with, she should have crashed at Jenna's house. Jenna's brother, Kyle sometimes checked in on Jenna from his apartment in Ajax, but other than that, Jenna lives alone and Clare wishes she had the same. A nice and easy lifestyle where you can relax in peace and quiet.

_A nice and easy lifestyle with Jake. A lifestyle where things go by the flow, no planning, no fighting, no fast paced moving. Just a life where you play things by the ear and enjoy the now rather than the future. _

Jake. Jake had been on the back burner of Clare's mind since this morning. She had woken up to the thought of Jake, to thinking how he wakes up every morning and what he does every morning. If he shaves every morning and what gel he uses to spike the front of his bangs up. How many colors of flannels he had. If all his jeans had holes in the knee from working hard. Why his skin was unusually cold, when he was obviously warm blooded. The thoughts of Jake Martin had Clare occupied this morning, so she shook them away to deal with later.

Clare was baffled by why all of a sudden she had feelings for Jake. It made no logical sense to her. All these years they had been friends, not once had Clare even looked his way and say "Wow, Jake has a nice ass." All she had seen him was.. a friend. A brother even. But ever since last night, when she had led him out to his red truck and he looked at her so intensely it could burn holes in her eyes. That _look _had changed the way she thought of him and Clare wondered how a simple look by a seventeen year old boy could do that to her. It confused her to the very core.

"What confuses you to the very core?" A familiar voice said as they came out from behind the many pine trees surrounding the park. Clare craned her neck to see who had come to talk to her and how they could have known words she never even spoke. The figure came closer and Clare breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it was the new guy she had met yesterday.

He approached her with his hands stuffed in his leather jacket pockets, a _Deadhand Reunion _t-shirt underneath and black skinny jeans hugging his thighs. This was the guy Clare had in her English class as well. The guy that all girls had gone crazy over at seeing his beauty. He wasn't half bad looking, but Clare wasn't willing to lose her sanity over his looks.

"Excuse me?" Clare asked as she saw the guy approach her with a smirk on his pale face and from this angle Clare could see his angular jaw, his button nose, his smooth lips, his black hair that reached to his mid ear and his dark green eyes she had never seen on a person before. It suited him so well and Clare wondered how a person could be born with such a perfect eye color.

"Oh well I just heard you talking about being confused. Came over to see why you were oh so very confused." The guy - Eli, Clare now remembered his name along with his siblings, Fiona and Imogen. None of the three resembled the same, all had the same skin tone and beautiful eyes, but as far as their looks had gone.. it was far from similar.

"Oh? Did I say it out loud?" Clare asked confused, she was sure she had said it all in her thoughts, why else would she be blurting out her feelings in the middle of the deserted park?

"Yeah you did." Eli said with a smile tugging at his lips and Clare felt almost as if she too wanted to smile along with him, it seemed as if Eli didn't smile as much and she wanted to smile with him, but she shook the feeling and stood up from her spot on the swing set and approached Eli in her black dress with matching black flats. She wore no tights underneath her short dress and Eli briefly wondered if she was cold, if she could use his jacket. But he just shook his head at the thought of giving his jacket to a mundane.

"You're the new guy right? Eli?" Clare asked as she approached Eli with a curious look on her face and Eli scoffed. She couldn't even remember who he was? She had approached his table with her posse of annoying girls. He wondered if she recruited anymore to make him suffer and take up Fiona's offer of ripping his jugular out.

"Ha, yeah. And you're that annoying girl who runs the group of annoying girls and has them bother new kids at lunch." Eli seethed and Clare was taken a back by his attitude towards her. He had such a defensive stance, but it seemed as if he screamed even more underneath his exterior, when he was at his most vulnerable, Clare wondered if he'd take off that leather jacket and finally be who's been cowering behind a wall. But Clare wasn't going to stand here and let a lonely freak treat her like dirt.

"Hey now!" Clare exclaimed in which Eli raised his eyebrow. "I may be an annoying bitch, but you don't insult Jenna and Alli." Clare said sharply and watched as Eli's expression changed from amused to one of complete boredom. She was surprised he wasn't even going to try to apologize for insulting Alli and Jenna. Maybe he really was this way, a stand offish jerk who did nothing more than be rude.

"Ugh, whatever." Eli groaned and Clare watched as he turned on his heel to walk out of the deserted park, but Clare swore she heard him say under his breath,

"Fucking mundanes."

**(...)**

"_Um hey, Clare. Its me, Jake. I see that you weren't able to pick up your phone or you had ignored me or whatever.. but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today at the park. Not that deserted one you stay at, but the clean one by the supermarket. Well.. call me back if you want to hang. Bye." _Click.

Clare slowly grinned as she pulled her cell phone from her ear and dialed Jake's number into the call pad and pressed the phone backed to her ear, feeling her pierced helix rub against the phone. She ignored the urge to move the piercing from the phone when she heard a very happy voice say,

"Clare?"  
>Clare couldn't help, but smile broadly at the way Jake said her name, it was unlike any other guy had said her name. Some said it in a sneering tone and others said it in a drawled out sexy way that makes Clare gag. But Clare smiled coyly as she seductively whispered,<p>

"Are you still on for hanging out?"

**(...)**

The following night, Clare was walking home with her arm looped through Jake's, both laughing hysterically as they reminisced on the night they had together. Jake had been eager to take Clare to the cleaner park by the supermarket and neither of them expected to have so much fun together. Clare had been pushed as high as the swing could possibly go, her giggles reaching a higher pitch than the five year old being pushed next to her. She hadn't felt so alive and happy in a long time, her parents had been bringing her down and other than that, Clare felt like her life was going to be heading uphill from here. She could feel it in her heart that things were looking up from here.

But as Jake walked Clare to her door, their looped arms falling to their sides as Clare faced Jake and breathed out a loud, drawled out sigh.

"So.." Clare said dully, unsure of what to do next. She was sure what she had just done with Jake was considered a "date" and Clare herself had been so stubborn to go on dates, she had rejected all the ones she had received. In that moment Clare wished Alli and Jenna were here, both girls would know what to do in this kind of situation.

"So.." Jake repeated and stuffed his hands awkwardly in his pocket and shuffled his feet on Clare's front porch. They both looked up and their eyes met, Clare couldn't help, but smile shyly at Jake and look back down at her flats which were scuffed with dirt and mud from running around the park with Jake.

"Can we hang out again tomorrow?" Clare asked as she rolled back and forth on her flats and looked up at Jake for an answer. She was sure he'd say "yes" in a heartbeat considering his year long crush on her, but Clare wasn't prepared to see him look a bit sad and say,  
>"Clare, you aren't going to say what I'm going to tell you."<p> 


	4. Old Blood

**A/N: Again, I love the reviews I'm receiving on this! But I need to address how this will not be like Twilight. Now I have read all the Twilight books, seen the movies, I ship the shit out of Edward and Bella, and lets say I fucking love the whole cast. I use to be majorly obsessed, but now I'm not so much anymore. But the only relations to Twilight and to Savior is that A) Vampires. I will not have werewolves whatsoever. This is filled with Vampires and Humans. B) Treaty. I have seen a fair share of Vampire movies that involve Treaties between Vampire/Werewolf or Vampire/Vampire or Vampire/Human. Usually go along the lines of "Don't kill our people, or we kick your fucking ass." Just because I do have a Treaty does not mean I am copying Twilight. My intention is not to copy Twilight, if I did, Eli's coven would be larger, Clare's family would be stronger and Jake would be a werewolf instead of a cocky half blood. **

**Now I'm just rambling, I am not copying Twilight. As a fan of Vampires, Twilight is not the greatest Vampire story to exist. Sorry to offend a lot of you, but in my opinion it isn't. I'm not copying Twilight, this is completely different from Twilight. So please refrain from connecting it to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the concept of Vampires.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I was so stupid. Such a stupid girl." <em>Clare thought mentally as she sighed heavily and leaned onto her palms. She looked down at the beaten wooden desk she was sitting at in Mrs. Dawes class and all that was on her mind was her conversation with Jake last night. She had been beating herself up over the horrible conversation since it had occurred last night when Jake dropped her off. Since the conversation, Clare has ignored Jenna and Alli's comforting glances and words and has not spoken to anyone since. No one had really noticed her odd behavior, her sad blue eyes or her slouched position at the desk. Although Clare swore she saw the new guy - Eli look over at her in quick glances throughout the forty five minute class.

As much as Clare wished she could stop thinking about the conversation, about how stupid and foolish she had been feeling, or how she had actually cried once in the comfort of her bedroom.. she couldn't. It felt as if she had heartbreak, but she had never dated Jake. He was never her boyfriend - although he could have been. At least that's what Clare had thought.

**(...)**

"_My dad thinks its dangerous if we continue to hang out, Clare. I'm sorry." Jake confessed sympathetically with a small sad smile. Clare was taken back from the words and took a quick step back as she studied Jake, perhaps he was lying to her? Jake's father has always approved of Clare and she was sure that Jake's father had been encouraging him to ask her out on a date from the moment Clare turned thirteen and showed signs of being a real woman. _

"_What? Why? Did I do something wrong? Does your dad hate me?" Clare exclaimed as she stared at Jake with huge vulnerable blue eyes. _

"_No, of course not, Clare. You didn't do anything to my dad. He could never hate you, he's adored you since you were little." Jake cleared up briefly for Clare, hoping it could make her feel slightly better and not give her those sad blue eyes that were piercing him horribly. But all Jake could really think about was how his dad _**knew **_of what he did to Clare, how his dad had sat him down and scolded him for those wrongful actions. His dad even spit out that he wished his wife was here to talk sense into Jake which of course caused a dead and sad silence. Since then, the father and son haven't spoken to eachother. Jake had to come up with some bogus excuse for why he couldn't hang out with Clare, but as he looked at her now, he saw that what he did had worked. It worked, but it'd never be at how he wants it to be. She'd never be _**his. **_She'll always be another guys girl and it rubbed Jake the wrong way at knowing someone other than him had Clare. _

"_Then why is he forbidding us to hang out together?" Clare shouted and the sound nearly caused Jake's eardrums to bleed from the high intensity of her voice. _

"_He just thinks it'll be better if we spend less time together, that's all Clare. But don't worry, we'll still hang out together. You'll have Jenna and Alli and I'll have Drew and Bianca. We'll all be fine. Plus, I think of you too much of a sister to see you so hurt by this.. so please calm down." Jake said softly as he reached forward to place a hand on Clare's cheek, but he saw his wrongful words when she stepped back from his hand and gave him a look of pure daggers. She had sharply entered her home and since then, neither Clare nor Jake spoke to eachother. But that didn't mean the other wasn't on each other's minds. _

**(...)**

"_I'm dangerous? I.. I don't see how I'm dangerous, I don't do anything wrong. I've only smoked a cigarette once and I've only tasted red wine. I..I don't understand." _Clare thought with a deep and heavy sigh that caused the guy sitting next to her to shift uncomfortably and scoot a bit away from her. That only caused her to sigh even deeply and focus her attention on what was outside the dirty and germ infested window. Hand prints could still be seen as Clare looked at the gray and dark sky that showed no signs of being sunny, which would make Clare's day even worse than it already was.

She was a good person, nothing that was dangerous. Had Jake's father got a wrongful impression of her since her parents were fighting? Maybe he thought that Clare should be grateful that she has both of her parents while Jake only has his father, his mother - Penelope, she had passed away years ago. Around the same time that her brother and sister had died as well. Clare remembered that when Jake had told her they had all been a freak accident after going on a outing as siblings, and they never returned. The information seemed odd and fishy to Clare, but she never pushed any farther after seeing tears glisten in Jake's dark hazel eyes that day.

Either way, Clare was clueless to why she no longer able to see Jake. It all didn't add up for her at all and she just wanted Jake. That's who she had been longing for, for the past couple of days. Ever since he had left her house after they watched a movie.. she had felt nothing more than passion and attraction towards him and it baffled her. Just last week she called him a pig for saying her breasts looked great in her new dress, and now she was head over heels for him in a matter of minutes. But nonetheless, Clare stopped questioning her sudden feelings for Jake, perhaps they were always there, always inside her heart. Those feelings had been fighting for a chance to escape from her heart and when they finally shook the cage for the last time, the feelings had came out in a warm passion. At the moment, Clare was falling for Jake like he had fallen for her. There was no denying it anymore. She liked him. He liked her. All she wanted was _him. _And she was sure eventually she would be his. She would be his. They'd be happy, like they are meant to be.

As Clare continued to be carried away by her unusual thoughts, across the classroom, Eli stole a quick worried glance her way as he wondered why she looked so upset. She had bags under her blue eyes, a red nose and a blotchy face. He briefly wondered if she had been crying, because by the looks of her now, she seemed unlike her scowling and rude self, she seemed so.. detached.

"_Oh stop thinking about her, Eli." _Imogen thought, interrupting Eli's own worried concerns over Clare. He glanced over at Imogen and saw the small smug smile on her lips, which caused a scowl on his face to appear at Imogen's obvious smug face.

"_Get out of my head now, Imogen." _Eli thought bitterly as he shot Imogen a cold glare in which she replied to by rolling her big dark brown eyes and gave him a knowing look that Cece often possessed at times.

"_I could do that.. but Ms. Dawes lecture is pretty boring considering I've learned this lecture well over fifty times in grade eleven. It bores me. Your complex thoughts are more interesting and.. cute." _Imogen thought with a soft condescending tone that Eli knew she only used with him to often get under his skin. He to gets under her skin, although not as much as he does with Fiona. But he often forgot that Imogen had the ability to see his thoughts in any two mile radius and he only wished she minded her own business.

"_Do you like her? Is that why you don't want me seeing your thoughts?" _Imogen asked seriously, no sarcasm or smugness hidden in her thoughts. She genuinely wanted to know if her brother had feelings for a.. mundane. It seemed so odd for Imogen to think, it stung her brain at the thought. Surely she had heard of full bloods and mundanes falling in love, it was risky and dangerous on both parts seeing as it was hard to injure your mundane lover and then usually they do birth a half blood. But what stunned Imogen was that Eli of all people could have feelings for Clare. He had never showed any interest in any girls since being born in the 60's.. he's always been a lone wolf alongside her. Imogen herself had commitment issues, it was Fiona who often found love with mundanes or half bloods or even rarely a full blood making their way through their territory.

But _Eli? _With a mundane like _Clare? _One who was falling for _Jake? _Imogen knew that those three combined would not be a good combination, she only hoped her brother wasn't liking Clare. As pretty as the girl was and she'd be even prettier if she ever transformed.. it wouldn't be good.

"_Jesus Christ, shut up, Imo. I don't like her! She's a mundane for crying out loud! I don't like her, I'm just wondering why she's so upset. Sorry for wondering." _Eli seethed in his thoughts, Imogen caught onto the harshness of his words and knew at that moment to back off of Eli. She just ducked her head and gave him a curt nod before grasping her pencil and began drawing a generic flower on the edge of her paper.

Imogen decided to leave Eli alone for a while, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to see him sneaking a quick glance at Clare who was sniffling and had watery eyes as she looked out the classroom window. Imogen gulped as she looked between the two and it was if Imogen could sense a physical pull between them. She often felt this between Bullfrog and Cece as well and once when she met these traveling full bloods who were married and had a little baby girl who was teething, Imogen distinctly remembers seeing the little baby's sharp incisors coming in through the pink gums. A sight that amazed her as she realized children who were born full bloods would be a handful. When Imogen had asked Cece how it was raising Eli, all she had done was chuckle and say,

"_Oh Imo, you don't wanna know." _

With different thoughts racing through Imogen's mind, all she could really focus on was the generic flower on the side of her paper and she wondered from time to time in Ms. Dawes's class if the pull between Eli and Clare was noticeable to others or if it was just her.

**(...)**

"I wonder what's on the menu for today!" Jenna exclaimed as she walked down the Degrassi halls with Alli and Clare, Jenna walking beside Clare with a peppier attitude than Clare could even muster in her whole life.

"Gross! We're taking Sav's truck and going to _Gilman's _for lunch today. I'd rather go out with Wesley Betencamp than ever touch that food." Alli stated with a disgusted look on her features as she quickly typed a message out to Sav about tagging along with him, his girlfriend Holly J and Holly J's best friend, Anya.

"I thought Sav said we weren't allowed to come with him to lunch anymore after the incident at _The Dot_?" Jenna asked curiously as she looked over at Alli who was now inspecting her long, newly manicured nails and was soon opened her phone up to a text from Sav. The incident at _The Dot _was a incident that was never brought up between the three, except for minor slip ups from Jenna who remembered the incident like it was yesterday. Alli had the stomach flu and after taking a bite from her burger had hurled all over her ex boyfriend, Drew and his new girlfriend, Bianca. In which caused Jenna herself to vomit her lunch after seeing Alli's lunch all over Drew's flannel and Bianca's tight tank top, but Jenna hadn't realized her lunch was hurled all over Clare who screamed at the top of her lungs at the mess surrounding her. The long story short, Alli was sent home with Sav, Jenna and Clare had caught the flu from Alli the next day and of course, Holly J and Anya had never seen such a disgusting sight in _The Dot _before in their lives.

"Gag!" Alli exclaimed as Jenna brought up the horrific incident no one was sure to forget. "I told Sav I'd tell mom and dad I caught him and Holly J having sex on our couch. Which isn't a lie, I did catch them last weekend humping eachother like dogs on the couch my parents had imported from India years ago." Alli confessed which earned a "ooh" from Jenna and absolutely nothing from Clare who had been trudging between them since they had met up with Clare at her locker.

Both girls knew something was wrong with Clare the moment she came to school, bags under her eyes, blothcy face and a groggy voice that groaned,

"_Just don't talk to me today. I don't feel good." _

Jenna or Alli haven't spoken a word to her since, but that didn't stop them from worrying and wondering when she'd eventually speak and tell them what has her so upset to where she couldn't sleep and had been crying. Alli suspected it had something to do with her parents, maybe they were finally divorcing? But Alli knew if that had happened, Clare would come running to her house in a heartbeat in tears. Clare was being secretive and in Alli's opinion, bitchier than usual. But just as Alli and Jenna were going to proceed down the hall where the exit door to the student parking lot was, they notice that Clare had stopped in her tracks.

Immediately, Alli and Jenna stopped walking as well and retreated their steps back to Clare's frigid stance as she was staring ahead at something that had her in such a state Alli had never seen.

"Clare? What's wrong?" Jenna asked soothingly as she placed a hand on Clare's lower back and gently rubbed as she looked at Clare concerned for what had her like this. Jenna wasn't use to Clare's antics as much as Alli was due to Jenna's oblivion, but this had certainly caught her attention.

"He.. He's with _her_." Clare growled for the first time since this morning. Her eyes never wavered or strayed from the object they stayed intact on. Jenna and Alli followed Clare's gaze to see that she had her eyes pinned on.. Jake and his ex girlfriend all three girls were very familiar with, Sadie Rowland. Sadie was often known for her reputation with boys around Degrassi, such as Alli's close friend Dave and Sadie had even gotten as far as giving a sexual favor to KC which Jenna had found out about and by Jenna's reaction to that news made Clare and Alli realize Jenna never really got over KC.

Sadie and Jake had a history Clare knew the best, they dated longer than Clare had bet with Alli, which was two months. They had dated for six months when Sadie was in grade eight and Jake was in grade ten. But then Sadie had cheated on Jake with Dave which got around Degrassi pretty quickly when Sadie was caught bragging about it at a party last year. Clare never enjoyed Sadie that much when she dated Jake, and after Clare found out what she had done to him, Clare was sure of her dislike to Sadie.

Since then, Sadie has avoided Clare and Jake like the plague, making new rumors for herself as she continues to sleaze it up at Degrassi and at parties. But this was the first time Clare had seen Sadie and Jake talking openly and Jake didn't look the slightest nerved by this interaction. Usually he talked smack about her whenever he could or when he passed by her in the halls, but Clare saw as Jake began talking and once he was finished Sadie began laughing as if Jake's joke was the funniest thing she had heard. Sadie then met the gaze Clare had on Jake and with a sneaky smirk on Sadie's pink lips, she made a risky move and placed her hand on Jake's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze that caused a smirk to come across Jake's face.

Sadie looked back at Clare and was pleased to see the obvious jealousy she had at seeing Sadie touching Jake openly. She merely smirked and dropped her hand as she walked away with Jake in tow, both their shoulders touching at the close contact. Clare scowled and could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at Sadie's obvious way of getting under Clare's skin and Jake's oblivion and smugness to it all.

"What was that about?" Jenna asked as she dropped her hand from Clare's back and she soon heard Clare growl and cross her arms across her chest as she sneered,

"Lets just go to lunch with Sav and his friends."

Alli and Jenna just looked at each other with a look that said they'd speak about the incident with Clare later once they hang out at her house later, but for now the two girls followed Clare's lead out the exit door leading to the parking lot.

Once the exit door closed from Clare, Jenna and Alli leaving, a small chuckle was heard nearby from Fiona who was sitting on a bench by her locker, Imogen sitting beside her and Eli leaning up against her locker with a baffled look on his face.

"Wow, talk about intense!" Fiona exclaimed with a smile on her face after witnessing "mundane drama" as she dubbed it. She had seen various forms of it since the 80's and was always giddy when seeing them so upset over such.. human and useless things. Fiona always found it better than television dramas that mundanes watch on Friday nights.

"That was so awkward." Imogen murmured as she looked up from the book she was reading which was, _Looking For Alaska _by _John Green. _It was the fifteenth time she had read this novel, not like she had been counting how many times she had read his novels which were like heroin to her addiction.

"Did you guys notice the girl Jake was talking with?" Eli asked as he looked over at his sisters with a curious look on his face. He had spent so much time focusing on Jake's thoughts which were usually along the lines of,

"_God, can she get her hand off my shoulder?"_

"_Jesus Christ, stop listening in on what I'm thinking full blood." _

"_Clare's jealous.. okay good.. this is good."_

"_Stop listening in or I'll rip your pure jugular out." _

"_Sadie is so oblivious to what I did. She's even more oblivious than when we dated."_

"_Goddammit, Goldsworthy! Fuck off!" _

Eli had considered calling Jake a dirt mix after Jake's statement, but he knew that if he said those words to a half blood like Jake he'd get a earful when he came home knowing Fiona and her obvious tattling. Plus Jake had walked off with the girl he was talking to which led to Clare leaving dramatically with Alli and Jenna following her on demand.

"Oh, you mean Sadie?" Imogen piped up as she looked over the top of her novel. "She's in my art class. From what I've heard, she's a floozy and use to be with Jake. Which explains why Clare was fuming with green jealousy when she saw them talking. Sadie cheated on Jake a while ago and this caught Clare off guard." Imogen explained as she soon returned to reading her book and blocking out what her brother was trying to figure out. At that moment, Imogen found Pudge and Alaska more interesting than Eli's little mission.

"Sadie Rowland?" Fiona asked and Imogen curtly nodded whilst reading. "Oh yeah! I've heard of her around here. She'll let anyone between her legs from what I hear. Then I _actually _hear that she lets anyone between her legs. Sounds like a modern time whore to me." Fiona said as she adjusted the blouse she had on, along with the scarf she had draped around her neck as well.

"Did you guys happen to notice her eyes?" Eli asked again, hoping that at least maybe one of his sisters noticed Sadie's eyes and thought what he thought when seeing her sudden interaction with Jake. Especially after what Imogen had filled him in on.

"They looked glazed, like she was stoned or something. She probably was. Most sleazy girls around here do drugs on the side from opening their legs." Fiona mentioned, Eli rolled his eyes as Fiona continued to call Sadie a floozy. That was beside the point from here, at least Fiona had noticed something different from Sadie's eyes, but had quickly dismissed it as drugs.

"Well yes, they were glazed, but she didn't have a distinct smell in her blood like most mundanes do when having some drugs in their system. She smelled clean to me, but her eyes looked so glazed over and.. controlled.." Eli then trailed off, but as he trailed off he heard Imogen's book fall from her hands as she looked at him with big brown eyes. She knew exactly where he was getting at.

"He couldn't.. Half bloods don't have powers!" Imogen exclaimed as she looked at Eli with furrowed brows. Half bloods never have special powers like full bloods do. "Maybe Fiona is right.. maybe she was drugged!" Imogen said, trying to dismiss it as drugs.

"No." Fiona interrupted which surprised Eli and Imogen. "Her blood smelled sweet.. clean. She smelled normal. She wasn't on drugs or was she drunk. She looked controlled and she was keeping eye contact with Jake most of the time anyway." Fiona explained which showed that she had payed as much attention as Eli had to the situation.

"Are you guys suggesting that Jake has the power to.. compel? That he compelled Sadie into flirting with him?" Imogen whispered in fear that someone could hear them, someone like Jake. Fiona looked at Eli, awaiting for a answer from him since it would right for him to answer over her seeing as Eli knows more about compelling than Fiona and Imogen.

"Coming from a person who has the power, I'm pretty sure Jake compelled Sadie into flirting with him in hopes of making Clare jealous. I'm not sure how he was born with such a power or how good he is at using compulsion, but he used it in a selfish way." Eli said, sure of himself after watching Jake's motives on Sadie.

"Isn't compulsion already a selfish power?" Fiona asked and Eli looked down at Fiona to see her shrug her shoulders. Eli never liked having the compulsion power, he found it fairly disgusting to obtain such a greedy power. Reason why he rarely ever used it, the last he had was out of anger at Fiona to make her stop bothering him. It had been years since he had looked her in the eye, had her body in a invisible vice and made sure she understood the words he uttered to her. Eli knew that once full bloods or in other cases, half bloods are trained enough they can use compulsion with their minds. But Eli had never been trained enough to do such a thing, he didn't want to either. It was enough knowing every ones thoughts, why have a hold over a person as well.

"Yes, but.. Jake seems like the kind of person to have already used his selfish powers in a greater selfish power. Greater than using it on a sleazy grade nine that was oblivious to begin with, I have a feeling he already used his power on someone else. He's using his powers in a horrible way." Eli murmured, the words had Fiona and Imogen quiet. Neither were sure what to say to their brother and his speculations on Jake.

For the rest of the lunch period, Imogen made it halfway through _Looking For Alaska _and cried for the fifteenth time when remembering Alaska dies. Fiona had played a "mundane game" she had on her phone and would mentally curse every other minute when losing. Eli had his ear buds deeply embedded into his ears, allowing _Brand New _to try and take his ever growing thoughts and push them to the side.

But even for Eli, that was incredibly hard for him.

**(...)**

"Out of all the people to talk to, he chooses to talk to her! To Sadie! His ex!" Clare exclaimed in a unbelievable tone. She had been battling with her angry and upset feelings all throughout the rest of her day at school and now that she was in the solace of her bedroom with Jenna and Alli by her side, she was free to shout her feelings without much judgement or odd glares.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Jenna replied with a giggle as she sat cross legged on Clare's bed, Alli beside her as they looked down at Clare who was sprawled out on her bedroom floor as she groaned dramatically at Jenna's words. She wasn't in the mood to receive the harsh truth from her ditz of a best friend.

"I am not jealous!" Clare exclaimed, defending herself as she rolled over on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked up at her best friends who had smiles on their faces as they looked at eachother, almost saying,

"_Told ya' so." _

Maybe now Jenna and Alli would be satisfied that Clare had finally felt something for Jake, a moment both girls had been waiting for, for years since meeting Clare in middle school. Jake had obviously been crushing on Clare since grade eight and has made it known - even when he was dating Sadie he would so obviously flirt with Clare. He'd walk her to class, carry her books and bag for her and even pay for her lunch when she was short a dollar. Everyone had bet that they'd date before high school, but Clare's platonic feelings for Jake never wavered the slightest.

As Clare entered high school in her grade nine year, Jake was a grade ten, they stayed best friends and her feelings stayed platonic, even as he was dating Sadie they stayed friendly as ever. While Jake's feelings for her were growing ever so fast and all he had wanted as one thing from her and he wondered why it just couldn't happen yet. He had been seeking it from her since they were children and his mother had informed him of it when he was ten. He was keen to seek it from Clare, but seven years later he hasn't seeked it from her yet and it has caused him to do drastic measures that Clare or no one else was aware of yet.

"Then why were you so pissed off when Sadie was talking to Jake?" Alli asked as she unlocked her cell phone and began typing quickly to reply to a text from Bianca, a girl Alli had grown to know as a friend after the two shared a detention after trying to pull each others hair out. Alli was always the one to eventually befriend the ones she never cared for in the beginning.

"Because." Clare paused to sigh deeply and look up at her best friends with seriousness as she said, "I never forgave her for what she did to Jake. We all know she cheated on him with Dave and maybe neither of you were there when he upset, but I was and I remember all that happened that day. So I have a right to be pissed." Clare sneered as she groaned and ducked her head as she realized her harsh outburst at Jenna and Alli. Silence had overcame the room from Clare's words, uncomfortable shifting was heard and soon feet padding on the floor. Clare watched as Jenna and Alli made their way off Clare's bed and head to the door, grabbing their purses on the way.  
>"Where are you guys going?" Clare asked sadly as she rose to her feet and looked at her best friends who had a uncomfortable look on their faces as they shift from foot to foot as they thought of a way to reply to Clare.<p>

"I have dinner with Kyle and his girlfriend." Jenna quickly said and Clare immediately knew it was a lie seeing as Jenna cannot stand Kyle's girlfriend, Madison and always has dinner with Alli and her family or even at times with Clare's. Once Clare made eye contact with Jenna, Jenna ducked her head and stared down at the white boots she was wearing to avoid Clare's glare.

"I'm gonna be honest here, Clare." Alli began to say and Clare rolled her eyes, Alli was always the one to say things truthfully, but always managed to say it in a rude tone without realizing it. "You need time to be alone, to figure out these feelings for Jake because I'm not gonna buy the bullshit of you not forgiving Sadie. You don't need that slut's forgiveness. All I'm gonna say is that, figure out these feelings and tell me and Jenna when you figure them out." Alli concluded as she gave Clare a small, hopeless smile as she looped her arm through Jenna's and made their way out of Clare's bedroom.

Clare groaned as she collapsed on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, breathing dramatically as she reached over for her phone which was laying on her night stand. A box popped up on the screen that said in bold letters,

**One New Message From Mom **

Rolling her eyes and already having a pretty good feeling about what the text says, Clare opens the text and reads the message with a blank look on her face and the usual churning in her stomach that she always gets when opening texts from her parents or Darcy. Messages from her broken family usually caused a red flag to go up and alert Clare that nothing good would come from it.

"_Clare, I will be late from home and your father will be late as well. Use the money in the jar and order pizza. I'll see you late tonight. Mom." _

"_Jeez, thanks a lot, mom. I can so feel the love." _Clare thought sarcastically as she replied to her mom's message with a "okay", not even bothering to add a "love" or "xoxo" knowing that her mother would ignore it like she has for the past year. The word "love" has not been used in Clare's household for a year now, and Clare use to blame her sister's absence from the family for it, but then Clare had realized that her sister's absence was just small part of it all. She had not realized it, but her family had been falling apart at the seams for years and Clare had been oblivious to their weak strength in keeping the family together. Now the family was in shambles, Clare's mother spends her time at work or with her friends she has at the church. Clare's father also spends his time at his work office and as Clare suspects it, with his other woman. Darcy, Clare's sister, was in Kenya, having a far better life than all of them due to the fact that she is far away from Canada soil and the drama it brings.

And Clare herself? She's busy spending her time with her phone addicted and moronic best friends and chasing after a boy who she now chooses to feel for. It was times like these Clare wishes she was all of five years old and was learning to ski with her family.

Sighing, Clare sat up in her bed and shoved her phone in her pocket as she proceeded to leave her room and walk down the narrow stairs to the foyer. She grabbed the notepad off the family desk and threw off an old note from her dad a couple weeks ago and wrote a new one,

"_Mom and Dad, I'm taking a walk around town for a while. Call if you actually need me. Clare."_

Clare ripped the note off the pad and stuck it to the white fridge which was filled with notes addressed to Clare, rarely addressed from one of her parents to the other. She rolled her eyes and left the kitchen in a scurry, wanting nothing more than to take a walk and figure out all her thoughts which were running at vapid speed in her mind. But as Clare stepped out of her home and felt a cold drop fall on her nose and cascade down her cheek, she scowled and realized that she has picked the wrong time to take a nice stroll around her town. Clare huffed dramatically and stepped out into the cold drizzle as she cursed,

"Damn rain."

**(...)**

Within the next hour, Clare had managed to visit several parks, walk into eight drug stores and buy absolutely nothing and flip a old penny from her pocket into a fountain of wishes and the only thing she wished for was,

"_I wish things can look up from this focal point." _

Usually, Clare would have already asked of that already, to God, but Clare's faith had been wavering for a year since her family's shambles. She still wore her purity ring which was causing her finger to swell under the sweat and her Christan necklace Darcy had gave her for her eleventh birthday. But Clare no longer attended church every Sunday like her mother did or talk to Priests like she would. Clare had been detached from her solace of goodness for a while and everything was in shambles around her, she could no longer look to God for an answer to this misery. So instead, she placed her faith on a filthy wishing fountain that had bird feces on the stone.

Clare was now taking the long route to her home which would take thirty minutes to get there if she walked at the sluggish pace she was keeping. The sky was growing darker she had realized and a twang of nervousness hit her stomach, but she shook it off and continued on the sluggish pace she was keeping. But as Clare walked in front of a rather large two story home in her long route to return home, she heard a deep voice say behind her,

"Its a little too late to be walking alone now isn't it?"

Clare stopped in her tracks and yelped as she heard the deep yet very familiar voice murmur in her ear. She heard the voice chuckle at her high pitch yelp and quickly turned around to come face to face with Eli who had a smirk on his face and his arms crossed tight on his chest as he gave her a once over that made Clare huff out dramatically on whim.

"Oh its just you." Clare said as she realized it was the new kid who had scared her. Anybody would be scared of him in the evening, his pale skin, his thick black hair and the dark green eyes that shone under the mat of hair on his head. He wasn't exactly the friendliest face to appear at night time. Yet here he was, looking smug as ever as he stood before her in a stance that made her angry.

"Who else would it be? A big scary.. hmm.. vampire for example?" Eli teased with a grin on his face that made Clare roll her eyes and place a hand on her hip as she scowled at his teasing. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his jokes or to even speak with him for the matter. Clare didn't want anything to do with this Eli character or his family, she had bigger things on her small plate.

"Stalking much? Why don't you just turn around and go back to where you came from. Buh-bye." Clare sneered as she gave him a condescending smile and waved her hand in a gesture that would make anyone completely annoyed, but Eli wasn't annoyed by her gesture. He merely rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms from his chest as he said,

"I'm the stalker? You're the one who is outside _my _house, so why don't _you _go buh-bye?" Eli remarked as he soon made the same gesture Clare did and she was immediately nerved by his attitude more than she had thought she'd be. But then she looked up at the house she was before and gasped at its size, surely it was large, but it was beautiful as well. The house had been well secluded out here in the tall forest and Clare liked that they had their own privacy, she wished she had her own place to herself, away from the busy city with its honks, screeches, crying and rude people.

"Woah, you live here?" Clare asked in amazement as she continued to look up at the beautiful black brick home, flowers lined around the porch and walkway, the front door was a gorgeous mahogany and Clare could only imagine what the inside looked like or even the never ending backyard. Did Eli have a lot of money to his name? Because as Clare further looked at the house in awe, she was sure he had plenty of dollars to his name. As Clare looked up at what the second floor of the home looked like, she swore she saw a pale hand quickly close the curtains, almost as if whoever was in the second floor was watching Clare's interactions with Eli. Which brought her back down to the current situation as she looked at Eli who said,

"So.. why were you so upset at school today?" Which caused Clare to give him an odd look. She knew that Jenna and Alli knew she was upset, but she had no idea that Eli of them all knew she was upset and was concerned enough to even ask her.

"Its.. Its none of your business, Eli." Clare stammered as wrapped her arms around herself in a nervous habit. She sighed and was about to walk off from Eli and on her way home, when she felt a hand on her arm. The touch sent a shiver down her spine and gave her feeling she had never felt before when being touched. The feeling almost felt.. nice, but a different kind of nice. It was a warm and happy nice that filled her once Eli touched her skin and as she turned her attention on Eli, she noticed he had the same baffled look on his face as he slowly pulled his hand off her arm.  
>"I..I'm sorry for that. You need to get home, its getting late and I'm sure you don't want to be out here alone. I'll go and have Imogen walk you home, she'll be more than happy to." Eli stammered as he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot after feeling the warm shock spring through his body as he touched Clare's bare arm for the first time. It was surely a feeling he has never felt, his kind never felt warmness that he felt when touching Clare. It baffled to him to the very core.<p>

"God, Eli." Clare began to say which pulled Eli from his mind as he looked down at her as she was facing him now. "What are you?" Clare asked as she gave him a confused look that made Eli freeze at her words. What was he? This was too soon, this doesn't happen. This was why he doesn't talk to mundanes, they suspect and then they speculate and they ask. Then things go downhill and the last thing he wants is for things to go downhill for his family.

"What.. What I am? I'm afraid I don't understand." Eli replied, trying to play it cool as he rubbed the back of his cold neck out of nervousness and chuckled. Clare sighed as she dropped her arms from her chest and looked up at with with true curiously in her eyes as she realized that this Eli character had more to him than she had suspected. He was truly.. something.

"One moment you're this cold hearted bastard, do **not **excuse my language and the next you are some sweet guy that are only written in books by lonely virgin women. What are you?" Clare asked again as he huffed out dramatically and awaited her answer from Eli. But there was only a eerie silence between the two and she watched as a smile crossed Eli's lips as he said under his breath in a teasing tone like he had before,

"Vampire."

Then Clare was sucked into old flashes when hearing the word "vampire." That word hasn't graced her ears in a long time and as she heard it, she felt the need to vomit everywhere. The bits of flashes came before her blue eyes. Her six year old self running around in the forest with Jake close behind her, both were playing tag with one another as Clare had exclaimed he had cooties. It then flashed to another bit when she was sitting on the dirt floor with tears cascading down her cheeks as she held her bloody knee in her hand and wailed for Jake to come help her. The next flash was the blurriest and it was of Jake assuring her that she'd be fine and it wouldn't hurt, his lips attaching to her knee and she felt the worst pain in her life.

Then Clare had left her brief flashes which had her staggering on the ground as she brought her hand to her head and looked around her, only to see shaky green trees and the ground coming closer to her face. She closed her eyes and embraced herself for the fall on her face, but she only felt herself collapsing into strong arms that held her up as they shouted her name and questioned for her to speak. But Clare had already fallen under before she could respond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm gonna try to update this story as much as I can, so please REVIEW! **


	5. Hungry Blood

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or the concept of Vampires.

* * *

><p>"Not everyday a human passes out in front of our house." Fiona teased as she drew the curtains back to look down at Clare who was now in Eli's lap as he gently held her head and checked for any injuries with such a soft fingers and steady eyes. Fiona pursed her lips as she watched her brother be so gentle with a mundane who he had met a week ago. Surely she was a pretty mundane, would make good use to be a Vampire if she was ever transformed, but Fiona could not see why her brother was treating Clare with such care.. as if she was his object of affection.<p>

"I was thinking the same thing." Imogen murmured beside Fiona which made her flinch at the sound of Imogen's sudden soft voice. Fiona had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even process Imogen's thoughts or Eli's for that matter. But as Fiona looked down at Imogen who stood to Fiona's shoulder due to her shortness, she knew that Imogen had the same thoughts as Fiona.

"I've never seen him like this with a human." Fiona noted as she watched Eli call out Clare's name and gently shake her to wake her, but she was out cold and seemed to be in a deep slumber. Fiona listened to Eli's thoughts to hear that he was.. absolutely terrified of what had happened to her. He wasn't familiar with humans and their injuries. He was concerned if she was well or not, suddenly wishing he had listened in on Health class all the fifty times he had taken it.

"He is rather.. gentle with her. Usually he keeps his distance from humans, but with her.. its different. He talks to her and has these concerned thoughts for her running in his head unintentionally." Imogen observed as she sighed heavily. "I.. Maybe he is her.. you know.." Imogen trailed off and looked at Fiona to see if Fiona recognized what Imogen was implying. Fiona furrowed her brows together and placed a finger to her red lips as she looked back down at Eli who was still cradling Clare in his arms, speaking softly to her as his prodding fingers lightly touched the back of her head.

"How is he not attacking her? She is so close to him, her scent has to be filling his nostrils." Fiona stated as she shifted from one foot to the other as she tried to figure out the puzzling scene before her. If Fiona herself was in Eli's position and had a mundane like Clare in her lap who smelled with rich blood, she wouldn't be able to contain herself without running off to regain composure. But Eli was sitting on the concrete ground with an unconscious mundane girl in his lap with rich blood and he wasn't even thinking of her scent.

Her well being was on his mind more than her scent. He cared more for her health than her blood thirsty scent and it baffled Fiona. Not even a solid week ago, she and Eli had attacked head cheerleader and the popular girl at Degrassi, Marisol Lewis with no hesitation. Now Eli was baffling her mind by treating a mundane with care not even a human could muster.

"It's almost as if he is her Savior." Imogen whispered as she looked up at Fiona, who looked down at her with fearful eyes. Savior was a word that had been used rarely in the Golds coven due to the fact that someone finding a Savior was rare nowadays. The only couple to still be together and had one of them be a Savior is none other than Bullfrog and Cece. Cece had been a mundane and had been injured greatly. She was a rape victim from what Fiona understood and had been left in the streets for dead by her husband who was later killed by Bullfrog's hands and teeth. Bullfrog had smelled her blood, tracked her down by smell and once he rolled her over on her back on the side of the street and saw her blood and gashed face, he became her Savior. He hadn't realized it because it wasn't a life changing moment, sparks don't fly and a long stare isn't required. It is a mere look that happens in a nanosecond, it is barely remembered.

Fiona remembered how Bullfrog had said when he saw her face, he had to help her. He had baffled himself by helping a dying mundane rather than sucking what blood was left in her system. He had confessed that her blood had a rich scent to it and he wished nothing more than to drain her body, he had no self control and had only been a Vampire for a year. But he did carry her to his home and tried to revive her, and when he knew she was bound to be dead in minutes.. he did something that normally a newly transformed Vampire doesn't do.

And that was bite her neck, her arms, her chest, her stomach, her thighs, her legs and ankles repeatedly until he no longer smelled her rich scent, but rather steel venom pulsing through her veins.

It had taken her two days, Fiona remembered Bullfrog saying. Two days for her to transform into a Vampire. When she awoken, instead of asking if she was feeling well or even telling her what she had become, he asked the most idiotic question known to their kind which was,

"_What kind of blood type do you prefer?" _

Fiona smiled as she remembered the tale as Bullfrog smiled throughout the story and if Cece could blush, she would as she ducked her head. Bullfrog had became her Savior without even realizing it. Cece had became his mate on her death day and it was a odd time to meet her. On the side of a dead street with her dying body twitching as tears glazed down her bloody cheeks. Bullfrog had constructed the word "Savior", preferring it over "mate" which sounded too professional. They were each other's soul mates, he was her Savior. That would never change.

But as Fiona recalled on this memory and watched as Eli scooped Clare into his arms as he stood on firm legs, making sure her head was protectively in the crook of his neck. Fiona couldn't help but wonder if Eli was Clare's Savior. He would never admit to it, he doesn't seem aware of it either. But he was treating her too well, the way a Vampire doesn't usually treat a mundane.

Unless of course, he was in love with her without knowing it.

Unless he was her Savior.

**(...)**

"Fuck." Eli cursed under his breath as he hoisted Clare up into his arms. Her head dangled over his right arm, so he gently cradled her head as if she was a infant and placed it on his shoulder. Her head immediately fell into the crook of his neck and surprisingly, it tickled as she breathed against his neck. He softly smiled at the feeling, he never looked into the touch of many things and usually ignored shoves in the halls, but the feeling of Clare's face resting in the crook of his neck made him feel.. useful for once in his life.

With Clare protectively in his arms, Eli began walking down the path to his home. Not particularly caring that he stepped on Cece's pink tulips lining the walkway, he had already told his mother that flowers did not suit the house nor the occupants lifestyle.

As Eli reached the front door, he reached out with the hand under Clare's legs to open the door, but soon it opened in a quick motion to show Bullfrog and Cece standing there confused and baffled to see their son holding an unconscious mundane girl in his strong arms. Fiona and Imogen watched with wary looks and nervous stances as Eli stepped into the warmer home with Clare still wrapped in his arms. Her face still buried in the crook of his neck and he preferred it that way.

"Elijah." Bullfrog said in a low authoritative voice. Surprising everyone in the household aside from Eli by using his full name. "What in the goddamn world are you doing?" Bullfrog asked as he saw his son continue to walk away from him and head for the stairs leading to the upstairs bedrooms.

"Eli." Cece intervened as she approached her son and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, immediately stopping him, yet he didn't turn around. He only held Clare tighter in his arms, afraid of what would happen to her if she slipped from his grip or someone snatched her from him. For some strange reason he couldn't explain, he would fight someone to just have Clare resting peacefully in his arms. Because Eli knew his arms were a safe solace for her.

"Why is a human girl in your arms? What happened?" Cece murmured as she looked down at the unconscious girl in her son's arms. She was very beautiful and that was something Cece noticed right away was the girl's round face, her milky white skin and her shoulder length straight hair that was draping over Eli's arm. But the girl's scent had hit Cece immediately, that she took two steps away to stop her incisors from breaking through her gums and into the girl's neck.

"Her.. her scent." Cece managed to stammer as she felt Bullfrog snake a comforting arm around her and gently squeezed her side. She swallowed hard and laced her hand with Bullfrog's as she took a deep breath and looked over at Fiona and Imogen who already had known the girl in Eli's arms. All Cece could catch from her daughter's minds were that this girl knew the three at school and had an incredible scent that blew their minds by meeting her a week ago.

"She has a potent smell." Eli said in a low voice and Cece didn't miss the way Eli held onto her a bit tighter, her head being brought back up to his shoulder after sliding down his arm. It baffled her to see her son so.. close and loving to a girl, especially a mundane who had such a strong smell. Eli never had a girlfriend and Cece along with the family was aware of that. The closest he got to a girl was in Romania, when Eli was fourteen and had met a young girl around the age of thirteen and was a very beautiful Romanian girl. She had gone by the name of Julia Stoica. Eli had grown close to her and it surprised the coven to know that she was a full blood like the rest of them.

Julia of course had.. issues with her coven. She was rebelling against their murdering ways to innocent mundanes and after getting into a violent fight with her mother, she had been banned from the coven. Immediately Julia had joined Eli's coven with open arms awaiting her. Cece was fond of Julia, as was Bullfrog and Imogen. Fiona had never warmed up to her and insisted that Julia was only going to bring sadness upon the family. Fiona was sure that Julia was here to revolt their ways of feeding on blood or to mess with Eli's mind and had steered clear of Julia whenever she was around.

Eli was head over heels for Julia, although always saying she was his best friend and nothing more. But Cece had caught them kissing or even in a more.. promiscuous position in his bedroom frequent times. Julia had been her son's beneficial friend that assisted his hormonal needs and he in return assisted in her homeless needs. It had been a trade of some sort, but Eli had always felt more strongly to her than she felt for him in the trade.

Julia didn't stay long in the Golds coven when a war between the Golds coven and Julia's past coven came head to head, demanding for Julia back. It was a spontaneous and short attack seeing as Julia sacrificed herself to her old coven and had taken a stake to her heart. In front of both covens, they watched as Julia sunk into her skin and was soon nothing but dust and a pile of clothes. Since the incident had happened, Eli has not spoken about it and the rest of the coven chose not to dwell on the fact that Julia had died as well. Eli had not even gave a girl a second glance since Julia's death thirty years ago and yet here he was.. holding a mundane girl in his arms. The way he looked at her was a look he wouldn't even give Julia, it had so much depth and unknown love behind it that everyone in the room could feel it pass through their bodies.

"What happened to her?" Bullfrog asked in a gruff voice as he gave a once over on his son and the mundane in his arm. Despite not wanting to say it out loud to where the household knew - yet they would if they payed attention to his mind - but he had never seen Eli look at a girl this way before and it made Bullfrog as a father feel.. rather old. He never thought much to his age, but as he saw the facts before him, to see that his son had found a mate it had made him finally feel his age. Maybe this was why mundanes get emotional over seeing their offspring get married, he never sought Eli to be with a girl since the Julia incident in Romania. But here was his son with a unconscious mundane girl that he held so gently and all Bullfrog wanted was a father - son talk with Eli.

"She.. She passed out." Eli said with a sigh as he looked down at the mundane girl softly and hoisted her head back onto his shoulder. "She.. something happened and well.. I'm gonna deal with this alone." Eli concluded as he climbed the staircase with the mundanes head slowly sliding down his shoulder. But as the family watched Eli climb the steps with the girl, but they saw her hand snake up his back and clutch at his tee shirt instinctively as he rounded the corner and to his bedroom.

The sight was one the family was not expecting and within their minds decided to take a stroll through the forest together and try to dissect what they saw.

**(...)**

Clare was gently placed on a black comforter, her head resting on a matching black pillow case. Her short straight hair was fawned out across the pillow that Eli found himself watching in a eerie awe. He wouldn't deny that she was beautiful, he hadn't been able to call a girl attractive since the horrendous incident with Julia that had happened decades ago in Romania. Julia was a girl that was surely special to Eli, she had a place in his heart and he had a place in hers.. before it was nothing but pure dust. The image of the beautiful Romanian girl stung Eli's brain, he hissed as he leaned against his bed which Clare was resting on as a sudden memory came before him,

"_We demand to have Julia returned to us!" Daciana bellowed as she looked at Julia who was grasping onto Eli's hand with dear life as she watched her step mother become more furious with the seeming second. _

"_Why is that Daciana?" Cece asked calmly, she knew of the woman's temper and the last thing Cece wanted was for Daciana to become angry with her and suddenly cause her coven pain. It was known to the coven of Daciana's painful powers she consumed from the palms of her hands or even at times, the wand in her leather boot. _

"_Oh you know why, Cecilia." Daciana sneered as she curled and uncurled her fist and threw Eli a particularly nasty glare which caused Eli to hold onto Julia's hand tighter. He respected Julia's step mother to a certain point, and that certain point was when Eli had come to realize that Daciana had been abusing Julia with her magical powers she had within her mind. That was when all respect was lost for Daciana and the fuel between Daciana and the Golds coven began. _

"_I'm afraid I don't, Daciana. Would you mind explaining to me?" Cece asked, a bit of smugness laced in her sugar coated voice as she smirked at Daciana. Eli would have mentally gave his mother appeasement for her choice of words, but then he watched as Daciana let out a strangled screech and threw both her palms out before her. Long lightning strikes pierced through her palms and struck Cece hard enough that it sent her back into the stone wall. _

"_Cece!" Bullfrog cried out as he rushed to Cece's side and held her in his burly arms, his back to Daciana as he cradled his wife and murmured sweet nothings to her. Occasionally kissing the top of her head where she had struck her skull against the stone wall. _

"_Cece!" Julia yelped as she looked at Cece, the closest person Julia ever had to a real mother since her biological one had passed in a murderous event. Romanians know of the undead, they dedicate their lives to capturing each person of the undead and driving a stake through their heart. Unfortunately for Julia's biological mother, Tova that had happened decades ago. Now her father was married to Daciana, a literal wicked witch that loathes her step daughter's new coven. _

"_You..You bitch!" Eli screamed as he soon began to realize the changes in the environment, his mother was still being cradled in his father's arms. He wanted nothing more than to approach his parents and make sure his mother was alright. But he had Julia to be concerned of, he knew that Fiona and Imogen would not be able to keep watch over Julia. Fiona and Imogen had taken it upon themselves to guard Bullfrog and Cece in a crouched stance as they watched their surroundings. _

"_Oh sweetheart." Daciana chuckled as she strode across the open field and headed for Eli and Julia. Each stride she took made Eli's body shake with tremors and hold onto Julia tighter. He only wished Julia's family would be able to stop this nonsense, but as he stole a quick glance behind Daciana, he saw that her father was staggering backwards with two twin girls hugging his legs. Julia's younger step siblings, the poor girls had no idea what was happening. The poor girls did not realize they were watching a verbal brawl between a witch and a coven of vampires. _

"_Don't come any closer." Julia growled as she began to take a step back, but Daciana only chuckled menacingly as she approached the two teenagers. Julia expected for Daciana to pull her away from Eli or to perform some "magic trick" as she liked to call them on her or Eli, but Daciana merely looked at Julia and then focused her attention on Eli. Daciana placed her long fingers on Eli's face, three fingers on his left cheek and the thumb on his right. He could feel her long fingernails pushing into his skin. Eli hated the feeling and wanted nothing more than to push Daciana away, but he was no match for her powers. He himself had no powers, yet his family did. He was regular black sheep and had no powers to muster. He wanted to fight. He wanted his family safe. But he just.. **couldn't. **_

"_Such a.. pretty face." Daciana murmured as she scanned Eli's face with her piercing blue eyes. "Too bad we'll have to waste it." Daciana sighed as she puckered her lips and pouted in mock sadness. Then a smirk came before her face as the grip on Eli's face became tighter that Eli was sure she'd break his tough as nails bones. _

"_Leave my baby alone!" Cece screamed as she pushed Bullfrog off of her and began running at full speed towards her son, holding the ends of her long dress up so she wouldn't trip over the ends. But as she was halfway to Eli, she felt a physical force throw her back into the stone wall once more by Daciana's invisible force. Daciana rolled her eyes as she watched Bullfrog pull Cece back into his stone tight grip and Fiona and Imogen resumed their position before the two once more. _

"_I told you to stay put, Cecilia. Don't you worry though, your baby boy will be perfectly fine in the afterlife. That's if.. they have one for your kind." Daciana pondered as she returned her attention back to Eli. Eli looked out of the corner of his eye to see that Daciana had driven Julia back a ways away from her and Eli. He could also see the fear in his sister's eyes as they contemplated how to get their brother back from a witch with strong powers. Cece continued to call out for Eli and was trying her best to pull herself from Bullfrog's tight grip, but he wouldn't afford to lose a son and a wife today. _

_Eli returned his attention back to Daciana as she smiled and kept her eyes directly on Eli's. His face began to feel hot and unusual, he wasn't sure if it was because the sun was towering over them, the enchanted tattoo on his forearm that was suppose to protect himself from the sun was not working, or if it was Daciana's mental spell on him. But Eli began to feel anger pulsate into him as he stared back into Daciana's eyes. He just wanted her to get away, he wanted her to leave him alone, he wanted Daciana to leave. _

"_Have something to say, dear?" Daciana teased as she watched Eli's agonized face become more flustered as she gripped his face tighter, a small crack was heard under her thumb. "Hmm?" Daciana pushed farther as she held onto Eli's jaw for a bit longer under Eli finally was able to utter out of his lips as he looked Daciana directly in the eye,_

"_Leave me alone!" Eli shouted with enough force and authority, he expected for Daciana to finally crush him under her fingertips, but what he felt was her fingers leaving his face as she took staggering steps away from him. A completely blank look on her face as she stumbled over some dead wood. _

"_Oh my God." Fiona muttered in awe as she watched her brother gently rub his jaw as Daciana continued to stagger back. Julia rushed up to him and held onto his arm as she gently kissed his cheek. Mumbling something about him being a brave man to her honor. _

"_He.. He compelled her." Bullfrog murmured as his grip on Cece loosened. Both parents flanked Fiona and Imogen and watched their son stand on his own, but completely mortified by his own actions. _

"_What did I do." Eli muttered, more to himself than to Julia or to his family. All he had wanted was for Daciana to leave him alone and as he saw her stagger away from him, he wasn't sure what he had done. He had kept eye contact with her by force and then.. shouted to be left alone. It was like, she was forced to do what he said with eye contact. _

"_He has a power." Bullfrog said lowly, but then a grin came across his face and he laughed happily. "He has a power! Finally! My son has the power to compel!" Bullfrog shouted cheerfully as he pushed past Fiona and Imogen to approach Eli, but then a sudden force knocked him back into the same stone wall that Cece had been knocked into, this of course taking him off guard as Cece looked over him. Fiona and Imogen took guard and watched as Daciana was now out of the trance she had been in before, she slowly clapped as she began approaching Eli and Julia once more. Sarcasm seeping through the old hag's parted lips as she smiled and continued to clap. _

"_Bravo. Oh bravo. The old compelling power. Can't say I haven't seen a vampire possess that power in decades. But of course Eli has the power. After being the odd one out of his unusual little coven, he has finally fit in with being able to make people do what he wants. Such a selfish power that seemed to save you for a while right?" Daciana said lowly as she stopped clapping and stood before Eli and Julia once more, chuckling. Eli swallowed hard as he watched the smile on Daciana's face grow wider. "You seemed to have forgot one little detail, Eli. Witches who have the mark of exiling the undead, they aren't under your bidding forever." Daciana seethed as she quickly whipped out a wooden stake from the pack attached to her hip and began to charge for Eli, the stake looking hungry for his heart. _

_Every had happened too quickly for Eli as he saw the hungry stake charge for him. He was closing his eyes, ignoring the pleas of his parents and siblings.. and of Julia as he braced himself for the burning of the stake. But as he heard the stake plant itself into one other's heart chamber, his eyes flew open and he saw Julia was in front of him.. the stake attached to her chest. _

"_Oh no! This wasn't suppose to happen! We have to flee! Mikael! Take Lucille and Nilsine and leave!" Daciana screeched as she ran back to her husband and daughters, soon out of sight. Eli approached Julia, speechless as he knelt before her and grasped onto her hand, he could feel his family hovering over himself and Julia's shaking form. _

"_It'll be okay, Jules. We-We'll find someway to get you better, I promise." Eli stammered as he smoothed his thumb over Julia's hand, she opened her mouth to speak to him, but all that came out was a squeaky cough and a puff of dust flying out of her mouth. She quickly chose mental words as she thought,_

"_Its no use.. Just.. Just.." _

_Then she was gone. In a mere second, she took one last breath before the stake engulfed her and she was sinking into her skin. Eli tried to call out for her name, but it was no use as she was already dust on the grass. Eli looked down at his hand, a minute ago it held a shaky, beautiful, white hand and now it held nothing but pure dust. _

Eli's eyes flew open as he glanced down at his pale palm, he opened and closed it, faintly remembering the feeling of the rough dust on his inner palm from Julia's demise. He could also remember the agony of the aftermath and having to move to England shortly after, it was something he did not want to look back on gleefully. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Imogen slowly opened his door and stuck her head inside, a playful smile on her face.

"You doing alright?" Imogen asked as she looked around the dark room, the band posters, the notable figurines from the many countries they have traveled to and from for years. This room was a solace for Eli and Imogen was just now realizing this was why her brother always spent so much time in here, it was because he was safe and alone in here.

"I'm fine." Eli grumbled as he stood up from the bed and sighed heavily. "You know, you don't need to come up here by Cece's orders whenever I have a flashback." Eli said as he crossed his arms looked down at Imogen, his lips in a tight line.

Imogen giggled and shuffled her feet as she pushed open the door even more, taking a nervous step inside Eli's room. She glanced over at Clare who was still lying unconscious on Eli's bed and Imogen wondered worriedly if she was alright. There was human injuries to even the slightest thing and she hoped it wasn't something serious that would happen under their roof.

"Imogen. Please." Eli said painfully as he left Imogen's open book mind. Imogen mumbled an apology and blew out a breath of air as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Samsung Galaxy and handed it to Eli.

"Its Clare's. It fell out of her pocket and was laying on the sidewalk. Jake's called about three times and has sent her a mirage of messages. Maybe its wise to call him to come retrieve her. At least then we can avoid the whole having to drop her off at her house or having her wake up in our house. If she's with Jake, she'll be comfortable." Imogen explained as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as she watched Eli sigh, his face contorted with sadness and crushed hope that Imogen wasn't hoping to have seen from him.

"Yeah.. comfortable." Eli muttered as he unlocked Clare's phone and pressed the call back button next to Jake's name, pressing the phone to his ear and on the second ring it was picked up by a very flustered Jake.

"Clare? Finally you called back! I need to apologize for what happened last night, I hope I didn't upset you too much. I went over to your house, but you weren't there and you weren't answering your phone! You're alright, right?" Jake exclaimed fearfully and Eli rolled his eyes at Jake's over dramatic worry for Clare's well being. As much as Eli wanted to hang up on the fool, he knew Jake was Clare's last hope for her returning home well. So he sighed heavily and began speaking,

"Its not Clare. It's Eli, I'm _sure _you know who I am. Clare is at my house, something happened and she needs to go home. You need to stop by and take her home to be more precise. I assume you know where it is by just sniffing out the scent, or is your weak half blood nose not doing its job?" Eli teased as he smirked. Jake growled on the other end of the line, a series of profanities pouring from his lips as he muttered,

"Goddamn full bloods."

**(...)**

The aching lingered in the back of her head, bashing against her skull as she slowly opened her eyes to a slit. The room was awfully dark and had a musky taste in the air, she was lying on a very comfortable mattress. Far more appealing than the one she has at her home which was a cheap spring mattress that use to belong to Darcy. Her head rested on a feather pillow, which was more soft than she had always thought they were and the silky pillow sheet was nice against the back of her neck. A thick blanket was draped over her body and filled her with warmness she never felt in her own home. Wherever she was, she felt nice.. she felt warm and taken care of. None of it seemed to ring dangerous to her, it just rang.. home.

A real home.

Clare slowly turned her head to the left, opening her eyes a bit wider as she saw the faint outline of a _My Chemical Romance_ poster on the wall, the outline of Gerard Way and the blond hair he had was shown. A still from the song _Famous Last Words, _as Clare realized. Clare use to listen to _My Chemical Romance_ to fuel her rebellion she was trying to force on herself, but she only liked three of their songs and for some odd reason, it wasn't _Famous Last Words_. Which was one of their most famous songs, no pun intended.

To the left of the _My Chemical Romance_ poster, was a poster for _Dead Hand_. Clare faintly remember _Dead Hand,_ Alli's older brother Sav had held a contest for winning Dead Hand tickets for who could keep their hand on his dad's truck the longest. A boy named Adam had won the tickets from what Clare remembered when she watched the contest happened. Adam had split the tickets between him, his older brother Drew, Drew's girlfriend Bianca and Jake. Jake had gushed about the concert despite only knowing their most popular song, _Paisley Jacket. _Clare knew the song by heart after hearing it seventeen times in a row in Jake's pickup truck when they both ditched school early to see a movie together.

It was an agonizing twenty minutes for Clare, at least that's how Clare use to think of it. But now as Clare looked back on the strangely fond memory, she wished she was back in Jake's truck that smelled of _Burger King _and cheap cigarettes whenever she would step inside. The smell use to repulse her that she'd always tell Jake to clean his truck out as she's pinch her nose, but now Clare finds the smell rather inviting.

Clare was about to identify the metal band next to the _Dead Hand _poster, but quickly stopped herself as she heard talking outside the bedroom door she was in.

"Do you think she's awake now?" A familiar voice said, the voice was a bit raspy like it had smoked a cigarette before speaking.

"Why don't you go check, Jake. I'm sure she's waiting for you." Another familiar deep voice said, but it had called the other Jake. Jake! That was who the other voice was, the raspiness of smoking.. of course it was Jake! He was here to retrieve her and oh was Clare happy to have Jake here, surely she was upset at him for no longer seeing her, but now he was here to see her. To save her from a metal head's room! Clare strangely found this romantic.

The door opened and Clare's eyes fully opened as she saw Jake walk into her room with a grin on his face as he approached her bedside. His burly hands stuffed in his ripped pockets as his steel toed boots clomped against the wooden floor. The sound was soothing to Clare for another strange reason.

"Jake." Clare rasped as she tried to clear her throat, but she only felt Jake's fingertip on her cracked lips as he sat down on the edge of the black bed she was laying upon. He gave her another smile as he removed his finger and began twiddling with her thumbs.

"Clare.. How much do you remember?" Jake asked seriously as he looked at Clare with piercing hazel eyes. Clare bit her lip nervously as she tried to remember what had happened before she appeared in the mysterious metal head bedroom. She remembered the fight she had with Jake, her awkward run in with Jake and Sadie.. her long walk to clear her head only to come face to face with.. Eli. Clare quickly turned her head away from Jake to see Eli leaning up against the door frame, giving Clare a sad smirk and Clare noticed he was wearing a _Dead Hand _tee shirt that matched with the poster on the wall.

Then the series of events began to click for Clare. After her rough day at school and with Alli and Jenna, she went for a long walk to clear her cloudy brain. Clare had come across Eli in front of her house who showed compassion she never knew he had equipped. But before Clare had felt the darkness overcome her hours ago, she remember two distinct moments happening.

One Eli had clarified himself as a.. vampire. Surely he was joking.. but then number two happened, her flashback from her childhood with Jake. The game of tag. Her scraping her knee. Jake knelt beside her.. telling her he'd make her feel better before sucking her blood out from her injured knee. The pain she had felt had come before her causing her blackness to come upon her.

Gasping Clare looked back at Jake who had his lips pursed in a line as he grasped Clare's shoulders firmly and looked her straight in the eye saying,

"You will never remember that night. NEVER!" Jake shouted as he held Clare's forearms tighter. Clare began to feel the force come onto her again, overpowering the pain on her forearms, but that was until Jake was knocked from beside her and landed onto the ground with a loud thud that the lamp beside Clare clanked against the wall. The force vanished away from Clare, she shook her head numbly as she tried to figure out what exactly was happening.

"You don't touch a girl like that asshole." Eli sneered as he looked down at Jake as he shook his head. "I'll do it if you want me to. I can keep my temper." Eli spat as he stepped over Jake's seething form on the floor and sat on the edge of his bed where Jake had sat, looking down at Clare who looked fearful for what was happening to herself and the two boys before her.

"What.. What.." Clare stammered and Eli merely shushed her as he gently ran a hand through her straight hair, giving her a small smile as he said,

"Clare.. I'm sorry for what I'm suppose to do. But I have to." Eli said softly. Clare looked up at him with wide eyes as she licked her lips nervously, waiting for what Eli was going to do to her. Hurt her? Kill her? Many possibilities were rushing through her head, but were quickly stopped as Eli kept eye contact with her and gently said,

"You will not remember tonight. You will not remember seeing me outside my home. You never went for a walk.. You stayed at home to watch movies. Nothing that happened tonight happened. Now go to sleep."

And to sleep she went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I really want some reviews since things are unraveling and we're finding out Eli's past and Jake's motives. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Sexy Blood

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy doing.. nothing. Sigh, I've been known to be a lazy slacker and I've been focusing my writing on Zig/Maya fanfictions (I have three posted! Check them out!) but now I need to get back to writing Eli/Clare fanficitons seeing as the new episode is out and it's amazing! So anyway! Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Side Note: I do apologize for the lack of Eli/Clare in this, they will happen eventually, but you must wait and deal with the enormous amount of Jake/Clare in this chapter concerning sex..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the concept of Vampires.**

* * *

><p>"Jake? Have you ever been in love?" Clare asked quietly as she retreated across her silent bedroom, her bare feet padding across the carpet as she wrapped her arms around herself. Clare needed to know of Jake's feeling since he was like a secluded man most of the time, not usually up front about his feelings, but usually left off a ton of hints. But Clare was oblivious to Jake's hints since they were children, and now they were almost adults and these new feelings were confusing her to no end. She needed to know if he was ever in love, because Clare herself knew that she has never loved a boy - but she needed to know if Jake has ever loved a girl.<p>

"Um.. Yes.. Yes I have." Jake said lowly from his place on the opposite end of Clare's room, he leaned over his knees, his elbows digging deep into his knee caps as he looked at Clare's silhouette closely. She was.. tense and nervous and Jake understood her nervousness. She had awoken in her bedroom with no recognition to how she had came here in the first place - only remembering watching a movie whose title she forgotten. Jake had been relieved to know that Eli's compulsion had worked on Clare, he was sure it wouldn't work due to Eli's weak compulsion skills and logic. Eli wasn't as skilled as he was in the art of compulsion since Eli had the nagging mundane sense of hurting others with his skill. But Jake found the skill to be one of power.. to make a person do your bidding's was a gift from God in Jake's eyes. But to Eli it was a curse to carry a evil power that would only bring guilt and sorrow that Jake wasn't mundane enough to feel.  
>"Was it Sadie?" Clare asked quietly as Jake scratched the back of his neck nervously, what was he suppose to say to her? How was he suppose to admit to using Sadie as a pawn, to actually being in love with her, but having it all go to waste since she will never be his <em>officially. <em>That she was another man's object of affection, she didn't belong to Jake.. she belonged to Eli. But to Jake.. it would be soon that she belonged to him and not to Eli. She'd be better off with a person who is closer to humanity than Eli was. Eli was a bit old fashioned, an outcast at the most whilst Jake was closest person to mundane-ness and had been born a year before Clare. To Jake, it made more sense for him to be Clare's mate - or as the Golds put it.. Savior.

"Why are you asking this, Clare?" Jake asked, swerving around Clare's question of whom he loved. He'd like to dodge that question as best as he could so he could avoid the obvious awkwardness of it all. Clare groaned loudly and turned around to face Jake who now just realize her face was flustered in the dim light in which a sweat broke out across his skin.

"I don't know.. I just.. I was just wondering you know? If its possible to be in love at our age." Clare inquired quietly as she brought her fingernail to her teeth and began gnawing on it nervously. Her feelings confused her completely and she needed a perspective by someone near her age besides Jenna and Alli who would only say they had been in love many times despite not knowing what love really is. Clare trusted Jake.. Clare _liked _Jake and possibly had stronger feelings for him so she needed his perspective in this madness of her mind.

"It's possible to fall in love at any age, Clare. Anyone can fall in love. Are you asking this because you are in love?" Jake asked tentatively, not wanting to upset her like he had earlier in the night. He wasn't too fond of Eli throwing him onto the ground in a millisecond because he became too hostile with Clare, but the look in Clare's eyes earlier that night had scared both boys - so now Jake was sure to be more gentle when around her.

"I.. I think I am." Clare whispered as she looked up and met her eyes with Jake's. Jake's eyes were absolutely shining with unknown happiness and Clare's couldn't help, but mirror the same happiness. Oddly, Clare began to feel the same she did weeks ago.. she was frozen on the ground once more - she was immobile. Jake came across to Clare in three long strides and placed his hands on her stiff shoulders, his hazel eyes never leaving her blue ones as he said lowly and seductively.

"You love me and I love you. You know this and you don't like anyone else." Jake said sternly, but then paused as a smirk came across his lips, "Especially Eli Goldsworthy." Jake finished as he continued to keep eye contact with Clare, she nodded slowly at his words and began to repeat what he had just said,

"I love you and you love me. I know this and I don't like anyone else. Especially Eli Goldsworthy." Clare repeated in a monotone voice, her stance still frozen and stiff from Jake's compulsion spell in the works. Jake, now satisfied with his progression, broke off the eye contact and Clare was now able to move once more. However, Clare's blue orbs met Jake's hazel orbs and before she could even stop herself, she grabbed onto the side of his angular cheeks and pulled him down for a deep and sloppy kiss. Jake responded back to the kiss enthusiastically as his hands cupped Clare's bottom and without any hesitation, he aggressively pushed her onto her messy bed.

Clare's legs wrapped around Jake's back, as he continued to give her sweet kisses along the side of her neck and down to her sweaty and beating heart that was pumping on pure adrenaline. Jake's free hand trailed down the side of her stomach and was soon hovering above her pants. Clare was too busy nibbling on Jake's ear and sucking on the side of his musky scented neck to even realize he was unzipping her pants and had thrusted his hand deep into her pants.

Only then did Clare realize Jake's doings and if she wasn't under a major compulsion spell, she would have thrown Jake off of her aroused body and told him to go take a long hike. But she was filled with lust and her hormones were going crazy inside of her enclosed body. Clare laid on her bed as Jake who was still hovering over her, gave her a sweet smirk before giving her a pleasant surprise with his quick fingers that caused the biggest scream to emerge from her lips.

**(...)**

Sex. She had sex with Jake Martin. Clare had never thought of having sex before, her parents were Christan's they have always wanted her to wait for the right guy to come along and sweep her off her feet. For the "one" to take her hand in marriage and eventually take the thing that meant the most to her - her virginity.

But last night, when Clare had unexpectedly awoken in the night, to find Jake there in her room to make sure she was safe and sound through the night.. Clare had felt even stronger feelings for Jake than she had before. She realized she was falling in deep love with Jake, or perhaps she had been in love with him for years now and only realized it at that moment. So after another one of her odd stiff moments she had happening to her more frequently when around Jake .. she just grabbed him and simply had a heated make out with him on her bed. That was all Clare thought would happen, but Jake had pushed it farther and Clare didn't feel uncomfortable as she thought she would. There was a nagging sense in her brain that told her to make Jake's wandering hands stop, to make his sloppy kisses stop.. but she ignored the senses and just went along with Jake's heavy and rough lead.

Clare wasn't sure where her and Jake stood now after their rambunctious night last night, when Clare had awoken Jake was no where in sight - no note, no text, no voicemail. It was like Jake was never in her room to begin with, but the aching between her milky white thighs proved Clare wrong, she did make love last night and it hurt like hell the next morning.

Clare made a mental note to ask Jake the next time she saw him if they were a couple, or if he was leaning towards a beneficial act with her, because Clare was strangely fine with either of them. The old Clare would have been full of anger and swear words, thriving to find Jake and cut his throat for using her last night. But this Clare.. the new one that has blossomed overnight was perfectly fine with going along with whatever Jake said since she was head over heels in deep love with him.

But now Clare was sitting in her English class with the hugest grin on her face , she lightly drummed her fingers against the desk. The thump her fingers making giving her a beat to bop her head to as she glanced out the window to see a the sun beating against the window. Today was turning out to be perfect for Clare, she woke up this morning with a happy smile on her face, her classes before this one had been excellent and not give her something to gripe or mope about. It had been months since Clare had a perfect day and here it was and it was all the more best that her perfect day was after she had given her most precious gift to Jake the night before. The precious gift she kept remember as the aching between her legs still lingered as the day proceeded, but despite the slight pain.. she was absolutely glowing. She felt so cheerful that this morning she kept her hair natural, as it was in its curly springs around her head and she wore lighter makeup - even putting on a floral dress which was the type of attire she use to gown in before things began to go sour for her taste.

But Clare was returning to a happier place, so a happier place meant to ditch all means of the horrendous black attire she had contributed and pick out the pretty vintage clothes she loved oh so much.

As Clare started to get lost in her thoughts, Alli was observing her from the back of the classroom. Alli had never seen Clare this happy and cheerful in months since she had turned sour and gray due to her home life. But Clare's bouncy curls and floral print dress told Alli else wise as she studied her best friend, trying to pick something odd out about her. But all Clare did was.. grin. Grin and bounce happily in her seat that her curls bounced along. The scene was so odd that even Ms. Dawes would give her second glances throughout class.

"Why is Clare so happy?" Alli whispered to Jenna who was doodling flowers on the edge of her blank white paper which should have been filled with notes about _Night _but was filled with semi decent pictures of the same five petaled flower. Jenna looked up from her drawing and glanced at Clare with a studying stare, but soon a smile broke out across her face as she turned to Alli and said,

"She looks like she got laid. It'd explain the happiness. I know I'm happy when I get fucked." Jenna said in a hushed whisper which caused Alli to roll her eyes and return her attention to Clare. Clare was a virgin, a committed virgin to made a vow to wait until marriage. It wouldn't be in character for her to give away her virginity to someone. Plus Clare wasn't even in a relationship with anyone! She wasn't the type to search for one night stands either, so Alli completely excluded the fact of Clare losing her virginity. Despite that losing your virginity can make you extremely bubbly and happy, Clare was not the type to make such a horrible decision.

At least that's what Alli had hoped.

**(...)**

The final bell had shrilled in the musky air and students fled from their last period classes. Numerous students ushered out the front door and to different waiting spots or to their cars to leave the property. Clare had been the last to leave through the double doors, she planned on waiting for Jake by the bushes since he was always lagging around after the final bell rang. Usually talking with Drew and Bianca before leaving the school and Clare had hoped to catch him before walking home. She hadn't seen him all day - not even at lunch and usually he sat at lunch with her, Jenna, Alli and at times had Drew and Bianca in tow with him. But today Clare had not seen him at all which had her slightly upset, but she wasn't about to lose hope on finding him. The day was still sunny and she still felt bouncy throughout the day.

Clare pulled the strap of her bag higher up on her shoulder and began to descend the front steps of Degrassi and towards the bushes where she'd wait for Jake. But Clare was about to pass by a group of three people who needed to speak with her and luckily they were able to catch her oblivious attention.

"Clare?" Eli called out as Clare was about to walk past him, Fiona and Imogen. Clare spun around and face Eli with a small smile on her face despite feeling the look of daggers from Fiona who was sitting behind Eli on a bench, Imogen sitting next to her as she had her face pressed into a book by an author Clare had never heard of.

"Yes?" Clare replied as she pushed the strap of her bag higher up her shoulder and kept the same smile on her face as she faced Eli. She was a bit surprised to see him so hesitant in front of her, his stance was as nervous as the features on his face and he kept looking down at his ratty black converse, rubbing the back of his neck continuously.

"Do you remember anything.. peculiar happening last night?" Eli asked in a low voice and Clare's breath caught in her throat. Did Eli know of her and Jake having sex? He possibly couldn't.. he wasn't friends with Jake and Clare hadn't heard any rumors about her losing it to Jake. Clare watched as Eli rose a brow at Clare's contorted face as she bit her lip nervously, he was about to ask her if she was feeling alright before she grabbed his hand and dragged him farther away from Fiona and Imogen. Both of whom were watching with curious eyes.

"Are you alright, Clare?" Eli asked with worry laced in his voice as she studied Clare's features intently. She seemed incredibly nervous and somewhat scared which made Eli believe that his compulsion had failed last night like Jake had predicted. She did remember all that happened last night and was afraid of him. He wouldn't blame her - he was afraid of himself sometimes too.

"You can't tell anyone okay?" Clare blurted out as she gnawed on her bottom lip with worried blue eyes. Eli opened his mouth to ask what she was speaking about, but then a tall looming figure had approached the two - Jake. He had a forced grin on his face as he placed his hand on Clare's lower back and murmured,

"Wanna get out of here?" His voice was low and full of lust that a goofy smirk came across Clare's lips as she pressed a hand to Jake's stomach and nodded happily. Jake smirked at the girl leaning onto him and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her curls and slowly rubbed her lower back. Eli stood slack as he watched the two be so.. intimate with eachother. He wasn't sure how to think.. how to feel when he saw the two of them embracing in a way that made him steam up with such green jealousy. This wasn't like him - he was never a jealous man. He never had anything to be jealous of! But now he did, he was jealous of the boy holding the girl standing merely a foot away from him.

Clare closed her eyes as she leaned into Jake's embrace, happy to see that Jake had found her and coddled to her right away. She was sure she wouldn't have found him this afternoon, but he had found her and nothing but happiness was coursing through Clare's veins as she took a moment to close her eyes and lean onto Jake. Jake who locked eyes with Eli, smirked as he saw the full blood's obvious pain. The pain meant nothing to Jake whatsoever, he didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt to the quivering full blood for having stolen a girl that didn't belong to him. Jake was sure he had won the war, he had won the small and effortless war with Clare, so he gave off a larger smirk and thought,

"_I win." _

Two words had never hit Eli has hard as they did in that moment. Two vague and meaningless words suddenly had so much meaning behind them. No words could describe the mess of emotions Eli was currently experiencing seeing as he had never felt this way before - especially about a mundane as plain as Clare. But Clare wasn't plain, she was beautiful, she was radiant, she was perfect in Eli's eyes and it confused him to think words he had never thought of before. To feel certain feelings he had never felt before. He felt as if he was going to hurl the blood he had consumed at lunch, so in a quick motion he spun around on his heel and headed in the opposite direction of Jake and Clare.

As he walked quicker down the congested sidewalk, he felt Fiona and Imogen take his flanks, asking him what had happened back there with the "half blood" and "mundane." But Eli merely ignored his sisters as they continued to rush down the sidewalk until they had reached farther than most students had reached that Eli grabbed his black backpack from Imogen's hands and in a quick motion was gone from their eyes.

His departure leaving a huge gush of wind to sprint past their faces.

**(...) **

"J-Jake." Clare quivered under Jake's touch as she laid on her bed, her back arched as she Jake grabbed her milky white thighs and thrusted himself deeper inside of her. A scream erupted from Clare's lips which Jake quickly silenced with a harsh kiss that tasted like metal. Jake removed his lips from Clare's to slowly pull himself out of Clare, only to thrust himself inside deeper until he was sure she would get the ultimate pleasure from his deeds.

Clare moaned loudly and grabbed a fist of Jake's hair in her palm as she arched her back further into his erected cock which pleased him immensely as he leaned down to attach his lips to hers once more. The kiss was extremely forced - too forced for Clare's taste, but it was a kiss with Jake, a kiss that Clare savored as he panted heavily and hung his head low from their broken kiss.

Clare released her grip on Jake's hair and then proceeded to rub his back with soothing circles which didn't seem to do much for his panting that only increased much to Clare's displeasure. Jake quickly jerked his head back up and attached his lips to Clare's sweaty neck, he immediately began to suck deeply on her neck causing uncomfortable moans to leave Clare's lips.

"Jake.. Uh.. Jake please stop. Please.." Clare moaned, she tried her best to shift from underneath Jake's body, but he had her body in a strong vice that Clare was sure to leave bruises in the morning. He had told her he'd be gentle with her tonight and he was being anything gentle at the moment. She felt sore and horrible between her thighs and wanted nothing more than to apply some Icy Hot to her thighs and fall asleep. But Jake was having none of that as he re entered inside of her and pressed deeply, but Clare was too exhausted to lean into his pressure or to even make a single moan to show she enjoyed a bit of this.

"Goddammit, Clare. Moan, groan - something!" Jake growled as he sucked lightly on Clare's neck, but she only shook her head roughly as she wiggled underneath Jake and managed to be freed by his strong grasp. She sat up, feeling aching shoot down her spine and on her thighs, she hissed in pain as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and rubbed her neck where Jake had began sucking to give her a disgusting hickey she did not want.

"I'm tired, Jake. Just.. Get dressed and go home please. Tomorrow we can pick up where we left off, but I'm tired and in pain." Clare whined as she proceeded to pick up her discarded underwear on the floor, feeling quite odd without the garments on. But then she felt Jake's strong hands grasp onto her forearms which caused a squeak to escape her throat. But before she could even ask Jake what was happening, or even scream for that matter she felt deja vu sweep over her as sharp teeth pierced through her soft swollen neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't much.. I realize its rather a bore and in a way as minimal Eclare, but more Cake. But Cake is a main vocal point in this fanfiction and will need to happen before Eclare. So I apologize for the Cake sex, it was quite awkward to write to be honest, since I can never see Clare actually having sex.. ever. But please, anyway review! **


	7. Fearless Blood

**A/N: I feel as if I barely did any of the last chapter justice, especially considering it was a major chapter with Jake/Clare going forward in their forced relationship, Eli's feelings continuing to confuse him and of course Clare getting bitten again. But this chapter and so forth, I will try my best to make this as best as I can! Because I have a lot planned for Savior and I want to finish it one day. (: So please enjoy this chapter and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the concept of Vampires.**

* * *

><p>Clare hissed in slight pain as she placed her two stubby fingers on the bite marks left on her milky white neck. The bite marks had been given to her... but Clare couldn't remember who. She had remembered waking up the next morning after another lust filled night with Jake, but had dry blood stuck to her neck and she felt woozy upon standing up as well. She had thought Jake was too rough last night, maybe had been trying a new act out and had bitten her for dramatic effect. But when Clare had questioned Jake the next day at school, while she was wearing a hideous turtleneck to cover the bite marks which already developed a horrendous black and blue bruise around the two bite marks, Jake had shrugged saying he had seen the bite marks on her neck the night before. Which had Clare with rising questions in her head throughout the rest of the day, until she had been approached by Eli and his sisters,<p>

**(...)**

"_So a turtleneck?" Eli asked smugly as he leaned up against the locker next to Clare's. Clare rolled her eyes and looked behind Eli to see Fiona and Imogen who always seemed to be attached to Eli's hip at all time. Fiona had a grimace on her pale face as she shifted her binder to her other hip and mumbled,_

"_It's not like I enjoy being attached." The comment had taken Clare a back, but Imogen had a small smile on her shy lips and Eli was looking as if he was fighting off a full blown grin or even a laugh. Clare shook her head, hoping Fiona meant something else since the initial thought of her knowing what Clare had thought of her and Imogen would scare her more than she already was ._

"_Yes, a turtleneck. You're very observant. How about you go observe someone else and leave me alone?" Clare grumbled as she searched through her locker for her Chemistry textbook, hoping it was still in her locker and not at home under the pile of mess on her wooden desk. _

"_But where would the fun in that be?" Eli asked, but Clare had picked up on his tone and noticed it had gotten from being smug and teasing, to now something that was laced with concern. His dark green eyes had been lingering on her turtleneck, especially the spot where she had awoken with bite marls scarring her neck. _

"_It wouldn't be fun to begin with." Clare grumbled as she finally found her Chemistry book and pulled it from the rusty locker. "Now if you three excuse me, I'm going to Chemistry." Clare announced as she slammed her locker shut and began to walk in the opposite direction of the three most intriguing students that had been attending Degrassi. Clare was getting closer to her Chemistry room and just as she was ready to pick up pace and make it on time, she felt a strong, but gentle hand on her arm pull her into a nearly deserted hallway. _

"_What the hell are you doing, freak! I need to get to class." Clare growled as she tried to free her arm from Eli's grasp, but it was no use - the scrawny boy was stronger than her and it made her feel pathetic to some extent. _

"_Don't worry, the class won't leave." Eli answered which caused another eye roll from Clare as she huffed and balanced her Chemistry book on her other arm as Eli continued to grasp onto her arm. She would have to bring out her big guns for this next one in order for Eli to let go of her arm. _

"_Listen here.. Eli." Clare drawled out, a perplexed look crossing Eli's features. "You better let me go or my boyfriend will kick your ass." Clare warned, she expected Eli to let her go, apologize and scurry off to his next class. But instead a grin appeared on his face which had taken Clare back immensely. Roaring laughter left his lips as he let go of Clare's arm and doubled over in laughter from Clare's statement which had her burning with embarrassment if Eli wasn't even moved by her statement for one bit. She was sure using Jake as an excuse would scare Eli off, it would scare off most guys who tried to hit on her, but it obviously wasn't working on Eli as he started laughing even louder. _

"_What.. What is your problem!" Clare exclaimed as Eli soon began to calm himself as he stood into the standing position, a broad smile still playing on his lips as he looked down at Clare and shook his head in a way that made Clare desperately want to punch him - several times. Preferably in the groin which would send him down to his knees quicker than he'd expect. _

"_My problem? My problem is that your "boyfriend" isn't that scary to be quite honest with you. He's as scary as a fly. I'm not one to run in the other direction when I see a boy wearing plaid and working boots. Maybe that statement works on Wesley Betencamp and his friends, but I'm not them. You can't scare me. I'm immune to fear." Eli declared proudly as he smirked down at Clare and she huffed with anger as she began walking back down to hallway where she'd curve the corner to her Chemistry class she was so sure she'd miss. _

"_Wait.. Clare." Eli called out softly, suddenly regretful of being disrespectful to her boyfriend.. if that was what Jake was to her. Eli wasn't Jake's biggest fan and already Eli had been told mentally that Jake was slowly getting through to Clare, but he wasn't sure how far.. he wasn't sure he wanted to know how far either or even how Clare had begun to like the boy to begin with. But if Clare was alright.. he'd be alright. _

"_What now? Gonna say more insulting things about Jake?" Clare sneered and Eli flinched at her tone, not use to her so feisty around him. She usually ignored his mere existence and Eli wished it was that easy for him to ignore her existence as well. _

"_No.. I just. I'm here you know." Eli said softly. Clare turned around with a confused expression as she looked Eli up and down, seeing if this was some joke - some prank he and his sisters had organized to fool her around. But Eli looked extremely serious as he said those, his lips nor did his eyes twitch with any happiness. Eli quickly reached into his backpack to tear off a piece of paper as he grabbed his pencil as well, swiftly writing down on the piece of paper as he handed it to Clare. _

"_It's my house address. You can come by whenever you'd like if you.. need to." Eli explained nervously as he placed his pencil back inside his backpack and waited for some sort of response from Clare. She merely pursed her lips and hitched her textbook higher in her arms as she muttered,_

"_Whatever." _

_As Clare rounded the corridor and was heading for her Chemistry class which would begin in a good seven seconds, she swore she heard a girl with a snotty voice say._

"_Bitch." _

_Clare was about to spin around and confront whoever had called her such a foul name seeing as she was the only one in the deserted hallway now, but then she heard the familiar manly voice she had spoken to not even a minute ago say,_

"_So are you, Fiona." _

_Then a smile had crept upon Clare's lips as she entered her Chemistry classroom just as the bell had rung, still clutching onto the scrap piece of paper Eli had handed to her. _

**(...)**

It had been a week since that bizarre encounter with Eli and his sisters at her locker. Since the incident, Clare had given Eli polite smiles in the hall that he never returned, he'd rather look down at his shoes as Fiona and Imogen took his side as always. Usually if Fiona was closest to Clare when they would walk down the hall, she would shoulder Clare roughly causing her slam into the lockers or have her books fall to the floor. Fiona almost always gets pinched on her arm by Eli after doing such a crime, so Clare continues to smile kindly at Eli as he continues to ignore her existence.

Clare returned her attention to the bite marks on her neck that were slowly disappearing with time, usually bruises would have healed by now, but the mysterious bite marks continued to stray on her neck. Luckily, Clare's hair was growing and was now a little ways past her shoulder and had been able to hide the bite marks - which meant no hideous turtleneck sweaters from junior high.

"Hurry up, Clare!" Alli bellowed from downstairs which pulled Clare from her reverie as she groaned and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she approved of her outfit in the mirror. Last night, Clare's parents had begun arguing again and brought Clare into the horrible argument which is the cause of Clare's rebellious outfit of a deep V neck white shirt and a black skirt which had a hemline that got shorter and shorter each time Clare wore the outfit which was completed with knee high laced boots which was sure to give her double looks from the male population at her school. But with Jake on her arm, Clare was sure to not be bothered whatsoever.

Clare quickly scurried from her room and down the wooden stairs to where her best friends were waiting for her, Alli's face complete with an annoyed look while Jenna looked fascinated with the wedding photo of Clare's parents, back when they were actually a happy couple people envied profusely.

"Took you long enough." Alli groaned as she pulled out her phone which was now clothed in a bedazzled phone case Alli had bought during her many trips to the mall with Jenna, which was a weekly occurrence.

"Alli was starting to get pissed, but now I can see why you took so long - you wanted to look hot for Jake." Jenna crooned as she winked at Clare which earned an eye roll from both Clare and Alli. Clare had finally been able to tell Alli and Jenna about her feelings for Jake, about how she finally came face to face with how she felt about him and they had even kissed a few times since starting their friends with benefits relationship. Clare had decided to keep the fact that she has had sex with Jake numerous times to herself, because she knew Alli and Jenna were known for spreading gossip and she wasn't too keen on the thought of Degrassi knowing she had finally had sex with Jake.

"Or to rebel - again." Alli noted which earned her a glare from Clare. Jenna merely shrugged as she soon began staring at her new artificial nails she had gotten done with both Alli and Clare the day before, she was fascinated by the sparkly texture.

"Just shut your trap, Alli. I didn't ask for your opinion." Clare snapped in which Alli widened her big brown eyes at Clare, usually Clare was easily agitated, but never had she snapped at Alli before. The gesture had taken Alli a back as she gulped and looked down at her phone for reassurance. Clare sighed heavily as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.  
>"Lets just go to school." Clare mumbled as she walked past her two best friends and headed for the front door as she heard them retreating behind her slowly. Not a single one of them speaking after Alli has slipped up and mentioned a part of Clare that none of the three girls are allowed to mention.<p>

Within ten minutes, the girls had managed to arrive at Degrassi without speaking a word to eachother. All they could hear was Jenna's absentminded humming to the tune of a Taylor Swift melody. But as soon as they stepped foot onto the campus, the speakers began to crackle and an elderly voice said happily,

"Please be aware of the Sadie Hawkins dance happening this weekend, students! Girls, be bold and ask a boy out!"

Jenna and Alli both had smiles on their faces as they faced eachother and began to talk happily about who they would be asking to the Sadie Hawkins dance this coming weekend.

"I think I'll ask KC, even though he hates me and might go with Jess.. it wouldn't hurt to ask!" Jenna exclaimed with a broad smile on her face as she clapped happily. Clare sighed and cracked a smile at her scatterbrained best friend who was never quite aware of KC's feelings towards her, it was always a hurricane of love between the two.

"I'll probably ask Dave, he'll _always _say yes to me. The boy can't ignore all of this." Alli said, gesturing to her exposed body in the short yellow dress that barely covered her bottom and her cleavage that was out in the open more than Clare's at the moment.

"Who are you gonna ask, Clare?" Jenna questioned as she faced her best friend with a curious look on her innocent face, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. Clare opened her mouth to answer with the obvious answer, until she took sight of the three people behind Jenna who were leaning sitting on one of the bench tables. Imogen was laying flat on the table, a book high in the air as she read quietly, Fiona was filing down her nails as she grimace occasionally and Eli.. he had his eyes on her, his piercing green eyes were boring into her blue ones and Clare found herself tongue tied at the moment. Eli broke off the stare and looked off a whiles away from Clare, a pained expression crossing his face which Clare deciphered quickly. Clare swallowed and soon merely shrugged at her two best friends.

"I honestly don't know. I might ask Jake, but eh.. dances aren't his thing. So I probably won't go to the dance to begin with." Clare answered as she looked over Jenna's shoulder to see if Eli was still on the bench with Fiona and Imogen where she had last seen them.

But they had left.

**(...)**

Clare walked the halls of Degrassi feeling immense stares on her figure which didn't set her off too badly. It was a usual occurrence to have guys staring at her bottom or mocking her large breasts, then not to mention the girls who were often calling her insulting names that didn't even begin to describe her. But Clare ignored them all as she continued to walk down the long hall, passing by the blue, yellow and black lockers as she swayed her hips flirtatiously for the hopes of a teacher or administrative to walk by and write her up for validating dress code. But that never happened to Clare, as strange as it seems she never gets written up or sent home for wearing skirts that barely covered her bottom and low cut shirts that exposed half of her breast. Perhaps the faculty knew of Clare's issues happening at home, possibly her mother had phoned in and warned them of any erratic behavior she'd show whilst in Degrassi. But what always got to Clare the absolute worst was,

How do they not even care.. how one ounce of care or kindness.. or even remorse was given to her by her parents or the teaching staff. No one ever seemed to care what Clare did these days and it was beginning to rub her the wrong way.

Clare immediately noticed Jake by his locker as he was talking to Drew and Bianca who were beginning to get a bit cozy with one another, their relationship was always the kind that involved plenty of touch.. touches wherever. Touches in places Clare didn't even want to think of at the moment. She merely placed a small smile on her glossed lips as she sashayed her hips and began heading towards Jake's way, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and insecure once Bianca locked eyes with her due to the fact that Bianca's eyes looked.. disappointed and pitiful as she looked at Clare from her black streak in her straight hair to her knee high laced boots. The way Bianca's brown eyes bore into hers was almost as if her eyes were whispering.

_"Who are you? You aren't Clare Edwards. You aren't Saint Clare. You are a stranger."_

But Clare shook off the stare as she continued to sashay her hips and head towards Jake and his coupled friends. She looped her arm through Jake's, catching him by surprise as she looked up at him with big seductive blue eyes and murmured,

"Hi." A smile crossed Jake's lips as he raised his eyebrow and looked to Drew's way who too had a smile on his lips as he gently squeezed Bianca's side. Bianca forced a smile upon her cherry red lips and looked down at Clare, hiding the obvious disappointment she had been feeling towards Clare the moment she saw the girl walk through the front doors wearing a short skirt that didn't flatter her as much as Clare initially thought. Bianca had spoken few words to Clare since meeting her in her last year, but Bianca had remembered Clare being very.. conservative when it came to her clothing and rarely swore. Yet now, Clare was the complete opposite and it made Bianca feel extremely uneasy to see a girl be someone she obviously wasn't. The poor girl was trying her hardest to sway her lips and seem somewhat appealing in the skimpy clothes she was wearing, but it wasn't even working for her sadly.

In Bianca's opinion, Clare needed a cold hard slap across the face, a hoodie and jeans to cover up her revealing body and a long talking to.

"Wow, you're showing quite a bit there, Edwards. Better put the Edwards twins away." Bianca teased openly as she gestured towards Clare's chest, her breasts were more revealing than they had been earlier in the day. A small blush crossed Clare's features, but soon melted away as she dismissively waved her hand to Bianca and had a grimace on her pale face- which caught Bianca off guard.

"So? You wear the same exact thing on a daily basis, Bianca." Clare retorted and Drew cleared his throat uncomfortably as he was already seeing where this conversation was heading from Clare's insulting retort. Bianca would not stand by Drew's side and allow a fifteen year old girl to spit words at her. Bianca was better than that, she knew her witty words and was sure that Clare would hear them.

"At least I look good in 'em." Bianca spat with the shrug of her leather jacked clad shoulder, she felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach as she saw Clare's face fall from mighty to of devastation, but soon she recomposed herself as she crossed her arms across her busty chest and huffed. Clare had came here to speak with Jake concerning the upcoming dance - not to be interrogated by Bianca and her snotty ways.

"_I don't need her bullshit. I've already got too much on my plate already. The last thing I need the troubled girl on my fucking trail about trying to look good." _Clare thought bitterly as she glared at Bianca's direction who had a satisfied look in her brown eyes as Drew squeezed her side once more and whispered something in her ear. The only words Clare could understand were, "alone" and "better." Clare hoped that Drew was getting into Bianca's head and convincing her to leave Clare alone. But Clare thought otherwise as she saw Bianca roll her eyes and turn towards Drew with a glare in her eye and grimace on her lips.

"No, Drew! I'm putting my foot down this time." Bianca seethed as she shot Drew a dirty look that caused him to look the other way, obviously fearful by Bianca's power over him. "Clare," Bianca began as she turned to face Clare, who was still standing by Jake's side with an expression mixed with hurt and fury. "You need to do everyone, including yourself a favor and change from this.. slu-floozy." Bianca stammered as she searched to find a word better than the one she planned to use, "I realize something is happening to you - something life changing perhaps. But that doesn't give you the right to walk around in uncomfortable short skirts and revealing shirts. You probably feel horrible, Clare. I'm not telling you this to be rude, judgemental bitch, because if I was - you'd know. I'm doing this so you won't have to pretend to be someone you aren't. You're Saint Clare, not Ninth Street Walker Clare." Bianca warned Clare with a small smile on her face, hoping she had somehow gotten through to Clare. Bianca was never one to care much for people besides her mother and Drew, but she had some sort of pull towards Clare and just loathed to see her struggling on the inside.

It was quiet for a moment's time after Bianca's speech to Clare. Drew still stood by Bianca, but had his hands in his pockets uncomfortably while Jake had Clare's flank as well as he shifted awkwardly from boot to boot. Neither of the four spoke a word, nor did the small crowd of people who were watching the confrontation from afar. All of them awaiting for Clare's response to Bianca's large statement the whole school had been wanting to tell Clare themselves, but no one ever had the stomach to do such a thing. All were too afraid.

All besides Bianca DeSousa in the flesh.

Until Clare lifted her head up and locked her angry blue eyes with Bianca's, making the leather clad girl scrunch her eyebrows together in frustration as Clare took three strides in front of Bianca before lifting her palm into the air and in less than two seconds smacked her hand across Bianca's face. The loud snap reverberated through the halls as every one's jaws hit the floor at Clare's stepping up and taking the rather large plate.

"Listen here, _Bee._" Clare snarled as she hissed at Bianca's known nickname. "I can dress however the hell I want to. I will come to school stark naked if I please." Clare sneered, earning numerous hoots and hollers from guys standing by watching the confrontation unfold. "It's none of your goddamn business how I dress or how I act and it sure as hell not your business about me acting strange because of problems. None of that is your business. So deal with your problems, which I heard had to deal with a certain gang member named Vince and Anson?" Clare admitted in a snarky voice which caused more whispers and murmurs to go about the hall as Bianca stood slack before Clare, a red hand print clear as day on her tan face. "Yeah, I know that. So stay the hell out of my life and I'll stay out of yours." Clare concluded with a smirk on her face as she soon grabbed Jake's forearm and turned towards his tall, lean figure.

"Come on, Jake. Let's just go." Clare whispered as she slowly turned towards the looming hall filled with students now separating from watching the confrontation. A part of Clare expected to feel acrylic nails dig deep into her hair and began a fight in the middle of Degrassi, but instead she heard a strong voice say,

"I was only trying to help, Edwards." Clare then stopped in her tracks and removed her hand off of Jake's forearm as she pivoted around to see Bianca now had her back to her and Jake as she walked down the hall slowly with Drew's arm snaked around her back as it seemed like he was soothing her. The sight struck Clare hard seeing as she had never seen Bianca DeSousa in such a fragile state of mind enough that she'd need to be comforted by Drew. Clare just merely gulped as she turned back around and began walking with Jake flanking her once more.

Both walked in silence until they made it to the _JT Yorke Memorial Garden, _Clare took a seat across from the headstone stating JT's birth date and death date, an old graduation cap laid on the top of his headstone. It had been rumored around the school that since JT never made it to graduation with his friends, they placed a cap in his honor years ago.

No one had touched it since, afraid of tainting what love was last touched on the pale blue cap and withered gold tassel.

Jake cleared his throat uncomfortably as he took a seat next to Clare, his elbows digging deep into his knee caps as he leaned forward, trying to grasp all that had happened in the past ten minutes between Clare and Bianca. He was sure Drew was trying to process the strange fight as well, surely everyone was.

"Bianca's a bitch." Clare moaned as she leaned against the glass of the memorial garden, already a headache settling into her brain from the past day's events. All she had wanted was some peace and quiet, but of course had to run into an oncoming fight with Bianca and her unnecessary words.

"She's just trying to look out for you." Jake interjected, not wanting to admit that in a way he did agree with what Bianca had explained to Clare about her recent.. behavior in light of her parent's constant fighting. Jake had wanted many times throughout his friendship and now beneficial friendship with Clare to have stolen her away from the awfulness her parents unintentionally place her under, but in order to have the decency to pull Clare from her family and friends.. he'd have to be her Savior. Jake was not Clare's Savior, he would have known by now. Someone else was and Jake was already getting a good idea of who Clare's Savior was, the confrontation would take place soon as Jake had planned. His confrontation with Clare's lifelong Savior. Her partner, her best friend, her soul mate, her lover. Clare's Savior was soon to be her everything if she ever found out who the man was, but luckily for Jake.. that man always chose to stay in the shadows for the most part.

"Look out for me? Bianca looking out for me? Yeah, whatever." Clare snorted as she shook her straightened hair from her eyes and focused her attention on a tall plant by JT's headstone, standing tall as it brushed against the glass. Jake sighed heavily at Clare's stubborn attitude as she continued to look at the tall plant which seemed to be more interesting than the conversation they were having. Jake took a glance at Clare and pushed a short stray of brown hair behind her ear, showing off her helix piercing as she turned her face his way as he smiled,

"Why did you approach me in the halls though? Looking for some fun?" Jake said lowly as he snaked his arm around Clare's shoulders, a deep blush setting into her pale cheeks as he nuzzled his face against her neck.. his lips brushing against the scab of a bite mark. Jake swallowed hard as he felt the presence of eyes burning into the side of his face, he looked to his left to see that Eli was leaning against the locker next to Fiona who was looking over her shoulder at both Jake and Clare. Imogen who was standing next to Eli had a disgusted look on her face as she looked at the bite mark laced on Clare's neck and Eli's expression was a mix between hurt and anger as his eyes switched from the scabbed bite mark to Jake's neck himself. Jake caught a quick snippet from Eli's mind as he continued to stare at his neck.

"_I wonder if he'd like it if someone bit his neck, or better yet ripped his jugular out." _

Jake quickly shot Eli a glare from the corner of his eye as Clare continued to duck her chin, completely oblivious to the occurrence behind her. Eli quickly caught Jake's glare and suddenly felt the urge to break through the glass separating him from Jake to place an attack on the half blood that was being incredibly annoying and horrible. Jake heard those thoughts and his lips turned up into a grin once he saw Fiona's hand softly grab Eli's arm as she whispered something about taking the rest of the day off from school as Imogen nodded eagerly and placed a tentative hand on Eli's back as the two girls tried their best to convince him to leave before something horrible occurs in the next five minutes.

The scene was pure entertainment to Jake as he felt his grin growing wider and wider as Eli's thoughts began to become vile and violent as Fiona and Imogen's convincing became more hostile. Two members of the Golds coven had to control their _fearless _leader who couldn't even keep his emotions in check, the sight was utterly pathetic to Jake as he heard a growl and soon Eli's lip curled over his sharp incisors which placed a happy smirk on Jake's face to see someone of authority so easily angered.

"What are you smirking at?" Clare questioned as she turned her head in the same direction Jake's was and saw that there was nothing where Jake was smirking at. Just a row of lockers that were seemingly quiet except for one locker that was slowly shutting with quiet squeaks and a stray paper still moving by the gust of wind, Clare looked at Jake for an explanation, but now his smirk was replaced by an agitated look as he cleared his throat and looked back at Clare who was still asking for an answer.

"It was nothing." Jake reassured Clare as he softly squeezed her shoulder, causing Clare's face to relax into the warmness that was radiating off of Jake as she leaned closer to his face and soon pressed a gentle kiss on his lips that he responded with eagerly. The kiss grew deeper as Clare clutched at Jake's hair and his hand slithered down Clare's shoulder to her hips where he latched onto happily, leaning deeper into the kiss that was starting to become the highlight of Clare's day after all she had dealt with. A nice kiss with Jake, her friend who could also pass as her boyfriend was exactly what she needed.

"Mmm.. I can do this all day." Jake murmured once the kiss between him and Clare broke, a smile stretched out across Clare's face as she released Jake's hair and placed her hands on his muscular shoulders.

"Of course you would, I could too." Clare teased as she gave his shoulders a slight squeeze, he repeated the action by squeezing her side, causing her to jump at the sudden movement as she swatted Jake's hand away from the soreness on her side. Jake raised his eyebrow at her and she sighed, dismissing it by waving her hand once more as she placed her hand on her side.

"It's nothing, it's just the scar again." Clare explained briefly and Jake nodded as he remembered Clare's tales about the numerous crescent shaped scars on her body, especially the pronounced one on her knee. Whenever Clare began to ramble on about her many scars lacing her body, Jake usually kept quiet. Jake keeping quiet was always odd to Clare, but she never questioned it. She always thought he was possibly horrified by the crescent shaped scars or that he was never one to give comfort when it came to injuries. Jake was usually the guy who would tell you to walk it off and man up unless it got worse.

Clare cleared her throat as she removed her hand from her side and faced Jake with a bright smile on her face, realizing that now would be a good time to ask him about the upcoming dance this weekend.

"So, have you heard about the Sadie Hawkins dance happening this weekend?" Clare asked Jake with the bright smile still on her lips. Jake nodded absentmindedly as he looked back at the place where Eli and his coven had stood watching his movements with Clare. The locker was now closed shut and the stray paper on the floor was no longer there. But there was the steel aroma in the air which made Jake wary of who was around.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go.. with me?" Clare began to say and soon Jake turned his attention to her as she continued to ramble, "I know it'll be weird to go on a date with.. me. But it'll be fun since Jenna is taking KC and Alli is taking Dave. I'm sure Drew will go with Bianca. Everyone will be there and we can have fun.. have a chance to be a.. couple?" Clare offered softly as Jake swallowed deeply. The word couple ringed through his ears and all he could think of is what his father would say about the whole mess occurring behind his back. Jake wasn't ready for the commitment with Clare.. yet. He would need certain people out of his way and he would need help.

"Clare.. I'd love to go." Jake began to say as he saw a bright grin cross Clare's face, he was beginning to feel regretful about his next choice of words. "But I can't." Jake concluded swiftly and Clare's grin dropped from her face as she looked at Jake with confused eyes.

"What.. Why not?" Clare asked in a soft voice, already feeling her eyes start to burn from the rejection of Jake. This day hasn't been the best for her and already it was beginning to cause an effect on her body and mind. She looked up at Jake who had a blank look upon his face as he rubbed his neck nervously as Clare removed her hands from his shoulders as well.

"I.. Um.. My cousins are coming into town this weekend." Jake stammered and Clare knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Jake had never mentioned his cousins to her before, she never even knew he had cousins. She knew his mother had an older brother and sister, but Clare never knew they had children before.

"Your cousins?" Clare asked slowly and Jake nodded at her question.

"Yeah, Owen and Katie? You don't remember them?" Jake asked, implying that Clare had met Owen and Katie before, but.. she couldn't recall ever meeting them before. Clare's childhood was a blurry one filled with memories of seeing Jake and his family, to seeing her sister destroy herself and her parents continuous fighting which never seemed to end at any point.

"No.. I never even knew you had cousins." Clare confessed softly as she brought a finger to her lips and began to bite her nails nervously. How did she not remember Owen and Katie? She couldn't even remember their faces.. their names.. nothing. The blurriness of Clare's childhood coming to her mind at hundred miles per hour as she desperately wished she remembered all that had happened between the ages of three to nine.

"Clare? You alright?" Jake asked calmly as he reached out to touch Clare's shoulder and soon a quick white flash came across her vision and brought a new scenery to her,

**(...)**

"_You're it, Katie! Try and get me!" Clare shouted cheerfully as she quickly shoved Katie on the shoulder, but was too rough and had pushed Katie over onto the muddy dirt that they were all playing on. Clare gasped as she saw Katie sit in the mud, her pink dress laced with a splatter of dirt, some had even managed to splatter on her pale face, covering her freckles. _

"_Katie!" Owen exclaimed as he saw his cousin laying on the muddy dirt in an idle position. She didn't scream, she didn't cry.. she didn't even speak. Not even when Owen approached her and tried to grab her arm to pull her up onto her feet, but Katie was not moving to Owen's words. Owen eventually gave up as he turned to Clare and pointed a chubby finger at her, causing her blue eyes to go wide in fear. Clare had always been fearful of Owen and was afraid of what he'd do to her. _

"_What did you do to Katie!" Owen asked loudly as he had a grimace on his face, his finger still pointed at Clare's trembling figure as she started to stagger back._

"_I..I..I didn't mean to shove her! I.. I'm sorry Katie!" Clare cried out, apologizing feverishly in fear as she stammered. She was ultimately afraid of what Owen would do to her for accidentally pushing Katie to the ground. Owen was a strong boy for being eight and he'd certainly pummel Clare to the ground in no time. _

"_You're not sorry! You did it on purpose, Clare!" Katie screeched from her position on the dirt. "She hurt me, Owen!" Katie lied greatly as she held her knee in mock hurt as her eyes locked on the crescent shaped mark on Clare's knee, knowing very well who caused that mark. _

"_Jake won't be here to fight me off this time." Owen growled and before Clare even realized what was happening, he had Clare pinned on the muddy dirt, the mud seeping into her long reddish brown hair and through her blue dress. Clare soon heard the sound of clothing being torn and looked down to see that Owen that torn the side of her dirty blue dress, showing her milky white skin. She soon felt tears rushing down her face, afraid of what Owen would do to her, she was legitimately scared of the consequences of pushing Katie. _

"_No! Please Owen don't hurt me!" Clare shrieked, but soon she felt something sharp grazing the side of her stomach and before she could make out the voices surrounding her._

_She felt someone insert their teeth into the side of her body, causing unbelievable pain. _

**(...)**

"Clare?" Jake asked louder, pulling Clare from the memory that had occurred a second ago. She swallowed deeply as she soon remembered a blurry Katie and Owen from her childhood and the awful bite on the side of her stomach. She gently placed hand on her side as she felt it ache with the sudden memory of Jake's two cousins, wondering how in the world she could forget such people who treated her so horribly from the flashback.

All Clare knew was that she needed some time to herself and she'd need immediately, away from Jake, away from her best friends, away from Degrassi.

"I.. I need to go. I'll see you later." Clare said quickly as she gathered her bag up and slung it over her shoulder as she left the memorial garden with quick footsteps, ignoring Jake calling after her and beating against the glass to catch her attention.

Clare had one destination and that destination was to get home, where hopefully her parents would be at work or having adulterous affairs to care that she is leaving school early to investigate about her blurry childhood.

**(...)**

The sound of Clare's feet against the pavement sounded as if someone was smacking the ground rapidly. Clare was trying her best to escape the school after her daily events began to take a toll on her after the quick flashback which had came upon her in at an awful time. The flashback was the worst part of it all, she couldn't understand a single moment in the flashback.. she had known Katie and Owen? She use to play with them? Jake had also been mentioned.. Then the bite mark..

Clare stopped running and stood slack in her position as she placed a hand on the side of her stomach, feeling the scar ache once more with the memory. She gulped and slowly raised her shirt to see that the fading scar was still carved onto her side, carrying a memory Clare had forgotten.. but now suddenly remembered. The memory shook her frame as she gulped nervously and pulled her shirt back down to cover the scar, suddenly feeling sick upon seeing the crescent shaped scar.

In a few minutes Clare finally made it home, but by the time she was on her front porch did she realize that her mother's car was in the driveway, signaling that she was already home. Clare contemplated returning to school and figuring out some bogus explanation for missing out on her fifth period class, but decided against it seeing as it would be too much trouble for her.

The front door creaked open once Clare unlocked it and she mentally cursed at her plan to make a quick escape upstairs in hopes to avoid her mother who was possibly downstairs. But her mother had already heard her as she heard the sound of heels against wood come closer and a voice ask loudly,

"Who's there? Randall? Glen?" Helen called out, but as she finally came to the front door to see her fifteen year old daughter standing before her looking dishevelled and dressed very promiscuously did she gasp as Clare bit her lip and looked down at her knee high laced boots. "Clare! School doesn't end for another three hours, young woman! Also, care to explain to new clothing attire?" Helen questioned as she placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips in a tight line, expecting an answer from Clare very quickly.

"I.. Uh.. I just.." Clare stammered, feeling pressured as she stood before her mother in such a manner. Usually Helen was barely ever home due to work, church and her many affairs that Clare barely saw her, but seeing her mother home alone in the afternoon shocked Clare.. leaving her a bit speechless as she stumbled around for words to answer her mother's question.

Suddenly the sharp brill of Helen's cell phone began to rang, making Clare sigh in relief as she saw a quick escape from her mother's intervention, but as she tried to sneak past her mother up the stairs only did Helen snap her fingers and point in front of her for Clare to stand until her phone call was over with. Groaning, Clare obeyed and shrugged her bag onto the staircase rail as she awaited for her mother's cell phone conversation to end.

"Mhm.. Yes of course I have the case papers finished, what kind of question is that George?.. It's lost? You can't find the file I slapped onto your desk yesterday morning? For fucks sake, George!" Helen shrieked and Clare flinched as she heard her mother swear for the first time in front of Clare. Helen was always one who never swore.. until now of course. Clare could only think of all the words her mother and father uttered when she wasn't around, the thought nearly shook her to the core.

"Jesus Christ, George! I'll go down to the damn office myself and find the goddamn file for you. You're suppose to be an organized man! Mhm, just make more excuses. I'll be there soon, make sure you don't lose yourself like you lost my fucking case!" Helen shouted as she quickly pressed the end button on her cell phone and slammed the device on the end table angrily as she glared at Clare from the corner of her eye.

"And as for you, young lady." Helen began and Clare immediately felt all of six years old again hearing her mother be so authoritative and a parent for the first time in years. "I'll deal with you when I return home. Don't you dare leave your bedroom. You are in big trouble, missy." Helen growled as she grabbed her purse which was on the couch and also swiped her phone as well, then she was gone as usual. Clare glanced out of the closest window to see her mother hurry towards her car, in a bigger hurry to find a case file instead of lecture her daughter. The thought had Clare rolling her eyes as she grabbed her bag and began heading upstairs, hoping she'd finally receive the peace and quiet she had been hoping to have since her horrible day.

**(...)**

The pictures each held a horrible memory, every single slightly torn and worn picture must have held some memory.. a memory that was blurry and unresponsive to Clare. An old shoebox laid next to her as she filtered through the thick stack of pictures in her lap that were held together by a rubber band, she had hoped the rubber band held them together to keep the memories safe inside, that when she opened the pictures the memories would come flooding back. But no memories flooded back into Clare's mind as she looked at the old pictures.. nothing came to her mind but sadness.

The picture that Clare had clutched between her thumb and index finger was one that had herself, Jake, Owen and Katie. Clare herself was probably six, Jake was most likely seven or eight as the same went for Owen and Katie as well. Katie had a bright smile on her face as she clutched onto Owen's hand happily. Owen had a straight smile on his face as he look contorted with pain from having to hold Katie's hand. Jake had a grin on his face as he had his arm around Clare's shoulder as he held her closer to his body. Clare had a small smile on her face and seemed uncomfortable as she was being held too tight by Jake's arm.

The picture puzzled Clare as she studied her younger self's body to see that her shirt was risen up a bit to show off the bottom part of the crescent shaped scar on the side of her stomach. Clare's heart stopped as she also saw the making of a crescent shaped scar on her younger self's knee as well. The scars.. the memories.. the pictures were becoming to become too much for Clare as she quickly threw the scatter of picture pack inside the old shoebox, closing an worn out lid on top as she slid the box under her bed.

Wrapping her arms around her knees did Clare sigh and lean against her wall, closing her eyes and wishing all that had occurred today never happened. That she did not wake up in the morning to her two best friends who never seemed to keep their mouths shut, to come into a feisty confrontation with Bianca, to have Jake reject her for the Sadie Hawkins dance just for his cousins that Clare cannot seem to remember except for in the quick flashback, or for Clare to come home to a raging workaholic mother who has seemingly pushed everyone from her life. The day had been hectic and tiring, Clare was exhausted and as much as she loved the idea of climbing into her cold, floral bed and falling asleep to soothing music on her iPod.. she knew she wouldn't be able to with all that was on her mind. She needed to vent - and to vent horribly.

There was a long list of people in Clare's mind of who she could possibly vent to, whether it be over text or phone if they were still awake to listen to her ramblings,

Alli and Jenna.. both were on speaking terms with Clare again after the small incident that happened this morning with Alli's rambling tongue, but Clare didn't feel comfortable enough with her best friends to confess her feelings and problems to them. Most likely they wouldn't have advice or fall asleep over the phone, which would cause another fight the next morning.

There was the opportunity to call Jake.. but Clare didn't feel so settled in calling him to talk about her past with his cousins that is beginning to hit her like a ton of bricks. So Clare crossed Jake's name off her venting list along with Alli and Jenna as well.

Her parents.. Clare could phone her mother or father for advice, for insight on Jake's cousins and advice on with what happened with Bianca, but they were both very busy. Her mother dealing with missing files and her father dealing with his affair with his secretary. Clare wouldn't be able to stomach the horrible and possibly short sided conversation with her parents.

All three of Clare's options were crossed out, she couldn't phone none of the five people she thought of without feeling upset or uncomfortable. She wanted to feel nice, to feel listened, to feel.. comfortable at the least. Then suddenly Clare remembered a certain conversation she had just a week ago with a boy who stated the words so truly,

"_No.. I just. I'm here you know." Eli said softly. Clare turned around with a confused expression as she looked Eli up and down, seeing if this was some joke - some prank he and his sisters had organized to fool her around. But Eli looked extremely serious as he said those, his lips nor did his eyes twitch with any happiness. _

Eli. He did say he was there for her.. she heard him say it very clearly that he'd be there and he said it with no hilarity in his tone either. He said it with such.. seriousness and the statement now relieved her as she soon remembered he had given her a piece of paper with his address on it. Clare quickly climbed to her feet as she raced across her room where she had thrown her bag when she arrived to her room, she grabbed the bag and emptied its contents on her bed seeing numerous pencils, notebooks, and gum wrappers fall out. She feverishly searched for the piece of paper, sifting through the gum wrappers - not finding a single thing with the wrappers as she searched through her notebooks as well, only finding notes and secret notes she'd pass during class.

Just as Clare was well on her way to give up hope on finding Eli's address in her bag, she found a piece of paper wedged between her French notes and as she quickly unfolded it, she saw the words printed in a scrawl say,

**1551 Quints Drive **

Clare smiled as she quickly shoved the address in her pants pocket and grabbed her jacket from her chair, shrugging it onto her body as she began to leave her bedroom quietly, careful not to make any noise if her mother or father happened to be home early. Clare was still in trouble and the last thing she wanted was to be caught by her easily agitated parents, but as Clare made it to the front door unscathed by her parents, she smiled to herself as she slowly opened the front door and shut it softly behind her as she made her way down her porch and in the direction of where Quints Drive was at.

The address sounded fairly familiar to Clare, but she quickly shook it off figuring she knew the multiple streets in Toronto as she made her way down the street, her hands stuffed in her pocket and determination on her features and nervousness in her veins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter may have some errors and I apologize for that, but its late at night and I'm too lazy to proofread this piece to see if its perfect. But either way, please review! Your reviews mean the most to me and sadly I only received three last time and I hope I can get some more this time? (: **


	8. Heated Blood

**A/N: I've returned from an awful two months of writers block. Lets just say that the season finale that included an Eclare and Fimogen kiss definitely broke my writers block. I'm still reeling over the fact that Eclare kissed, I'm reeling over the fact that Clare fucking Edwards initiated the kiss and I'm reeling over the fact that they'll talk more about it after winter break. Jesus Christ, the season ended perfectly. But now it's time to continue on with Savior which has a handful of chapters I plan to finish this summer along with Tumbling Saint. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, please turn that <em>garbage <em>off, Imogen." Fiona growled under her breath as she flipped through a magazine on Imogen's cushy bed. Imogen sighed as she turned to her sister and placed her small hands on her bony hips, raising an eyebrow at Fiona's growl.

"You call Bon Iver garbage when I have to hear Carly Rae Jepsen all day? Even worse! That horrid One Direction music!" Imogen gasped as she rolled her eyes. Fiona's taste in music has changed grotesquely over the years, it was far worse in the 90's when they dealt with Fiona's obsession with the Spice Girls. Everyone in this household knew the words to Wannabe forward and backwards after Fiona playing it continuously years ago. But now Fiona had began to like the new artist Carly Rae Jepsen whose song Call Me Maybe who Fiona had played for a solid hour straight until Imogen changed it to her soothing Bon Iver music.

"Carly Rae Jepsen is a legend." Fiona sneered as she glared at Imogen, the younger girl simply sighed and turned around to shut her iPod off. Perhaps if there was no music playing whatsoever than she and Fiona would stop the bickering which she was sure was giving everyone a huge headache. She retreated to a chair in the corner of her room, pulling a John Green novel off her desk and began to read where she left off before Fiona's rude comments shone through.

Several minutes passed by in utter silence of Imogen's room until Fiona rose her head from her teenage magazine, her nostrils flared as she smelled a fairly delicious and very known scent waver before her face. She licked her lips hungrily as she realize she had not drank as much blood as she hoped to drink this evening, reason for the sudden urge to allow her incisors to rip through her gums and search for the victim full of blood. Her human and hunter were fighting inside her mind as she managed to grit out,

"I.. smell.. blood."

Imogen immediately rose her head from her book as she too realized the scent Fiona was smelling, the sweet and delicious scent Imogen has become somewhat use to know that she crossed that scent on a daily basis. But the urge to drink the blood was not on her mind as it was on her sister's mind, Fiona had not drunk any blood this evening. Hurriedly, Imogen flung her book on the desk as she grabbed her warm cup of blood and rushed it to her sister's hungry lips. Fiona gladly accepted the blood as it dribbled down her lips and neck, the blood feeding her hunter inside of her happily.

Imogen kept a hand on her sister's shoulder as she flared her nostrils and picked up the scent again. _She was here. _Fiona was too blood struck to realize who was exactly carrying the blood in their system, but Imogen immediately realized it was girl who was beginning to weasel herself into the coven without even realizing it.

Imogen glanced at Fiona to see that she was now suckling on the blood as if it was her life preserver. Imogen took this as a sign to leave her sister be and to see if truly Clare Edwards was outside the house. She lifted herself off the bed and to the window, drawing the curtain back a bit to see that the young sixteen year old girl standing before their house. Out of sheer curiosity, Imogen bit her lip and looked into the mundanes' mind to see her real reason for showing up at their home at such a late hour for humans.

"_Just.. just ring the doorbell, Clare. Just ring it. It's no big deal. He's probably asleep and won't answer anyway."_

"_But.. But oh my God, what if his parents answer? Or even worse - his sisters! Jesus Christ, I shouldn't have came here. Not when this would happen. I should just leave. Walk home and leave."_

"_But my mother would be home by now.. or my father. I never know anymore. Oh God, this was just one huge mistake. One huge, colossal mistake."_

Imogen was soon pulled from Clare's thoughts as she immediately noticed her brother behind Clare. Something Clare didn't notice as she was still going over thoughts in her mind, not realizing that Eli was behind her silently. Imogen looked from Clare to Eli and she noticed the look her brother gave her as he quickly gave her a quick message.

"_Stay with Fiona. Make sure she doesn't leave the house. I'm going with Clare. Just stay with Fiona." _

The message was calm, but had the demanding alpha tone that Eli rarely ever use. Eli was the born leader of our coven once it came time for him to take order and for Bullfrog to step down. But Eli.. he never liked to addressed the fact that he is the leader of the coven, he claimed it made him feel unreal. But the authority in his tone put Imogen on edge as she realized she was being ordered by the alpha of her coven, her brother of her family. She nodded quickly as she she drew the curtains to a close and returned to Fiona's aide. She quickly noticed that Fiona had finished the last of the blood and had resulted to slurping up the remains on the side of the cup.

The sight caused a slight smile to overcome Imogen's lips as she saw Fiona hold out her cup, her eyes pleading for more blood to feed her hungry thirst for the hunter within her. Imogen nodded and grabbed the cup from Fiona, and began to head for the door leading to the hallway.

Halfway to the kitchen, Imogen suddenly dropped the empty cup to the floor as it clanked with the floor. She stood slack as she softly gasped, finally realizing the reason to Eli's authoritative voice of reason. The reason for his sudden protectiveness over the mundane. The reason for his recently locked off thoughts. Imogen has thought of this possibility before, but had dismissed it due to the fact that it couldn't happen to her brother - that she was overthinking it all. But she wasn't overthinking it, she was thinking the harsh reality of her brother's sudden change for a mundane.

He truly was her Savior.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a girlish scream left the lips of the mundane girl outside the house.

**(...)**

A terrifying scream scream left Clare's lips as she felt a hand on her shoulder, which quickly clamped over her mouth. Her blood ran cold and she wanted nothing more than to be back home in her bed. She'd rather be sitting on her living room couch as her parents lectured her on how she dressed. The cold hand that was pressed to her mouth clamped down harder as she tried to scream louder, she began to think that this was the end for her. To be kidnapped by a man in the dark, but then the cold man behind her whispered in her ear.

"Cut the high voltage there. I have neighbors you know."

Eli. It was Eli's voice and immediately Clare relaxed as his hand fall from her mouth. She turned around and came face to face with his blank face. His green eyes were searching her face, for reasons that were unknown to Clare. After a few short moments, Eli licked his dry lips and sighed loudly as he looked at the mundane girl in front of him, looking frazzled and cold.

"Want me to take you home?" Eli asked gently as he looked down at Clare. He expected her to nod yes, to not say an entire word as he would drive her home. But instead she shook her head at Eli which caused Eli's eyebrows to knit together as Clare nodded in the direction of a park that was further down the street. Her long auburn hair cascading against her face as it did so. Eli strangely found himself having trouble listening to Clare's words as he kept his eyes locked on her face the entire time.

Quickly as she turned her attention back to him, he nodded at Clare's gesture to head to the park. He wished at the moment he could find the words to roll off his tongue and ask Clare _why _she was here and _why _she wished to go to the park so late at night. The night was pitch black, the only source of light being the street lamps and even that wasn't sufficient enough for them as they continued to walk down the deserted sidewalk alone.

The walk itself was short and brisk as the two of them soon entered the deserted park. Clare immediately took lead as she headed for a spot underneath a tree, a small pond nearby. She sat down on the dewy lawn and began to stare at the pond, Eli repeated her actions, but keeping a reasonable distance between himself and Clare as well. Already there seemed to be something plaguing her mind and he could easily enter her mind, seeing the problem for his own eyes. But something about that seemed too personal for his taste at the moment, so instead he began to absentmindedly play with the tufts of grass as he awaited for Clare to begin speaking.

"You're killing the grass." Clare muttered as she glanced down at Eli's pale hands pulling softly at the green grass that sat between his jean clad legs. Eli scoffed and held three pieces of grass tufts between his index and middle finger before blowing the pieces away with a small smile on his face. Clare's eyes followed the direction of the grass tufts as they flowed into the small pond, gliding on peacefully. She sighed and looked over at Eli to see that he was now messing about with his lanky fingers instead of the grass.

There was something about Eli that intrigued Clare. It could be his lack of social skills, the only people Clare has ever seen him communicate with would be Fiona and Imogen and herself. Other than that, he usually kept his lips closed and eyes down. Eli was now turning his attention on a small bird that began hopping along the edge of the pond in search of some food. At the angle that Eli was facing, Clare could easily see the side of his face and she wouldn't deny the fact that his face was.. gorgeous. Pale and smooth, his jaw was angular and his lips were parted slightly that Clare found herself gazing at the boy with awe. He surely was _something._ Even if Clare wasn't sure what that certain "something" was, she was sure that one day she'd find out what exactly this boy was.

"Take a picture - it'll last longer." Eli mumbled as he averted his attention from the small bird to Clare who was now donning flushed cheeks. The look of her blushing was such a human action that completely changed Eli's demeanor. _She was a human. An eating, sleeping, breathing, talking, __**living **__human. _Clare wasn't one of him, she'd never be one of him. She had the purest and sweetest blood he has ever smelled and she had a quick heartbeat. _She had a beating heart. _Something he never had. That was always a factor that ruled Eli as the black sheep of his coven, he had never felt a beating heart inside of himself. He has always lived with a silent and dormant heart. His parents had lived with a beating heart for nearly thirty years before being turned. Fiona and Imogen had spent quite some years with a beating heart before being turned as well. But Eli? He had never experienced the quickening of a heart. As a child, he'd press his stone cold hand to his chest in hopes of feeling some movement with his heart.

But he felt nothing, but the skin beneath his palm.

"Sorry... I um.. I just." Clare's stammering had pulled Eli from his mind as he soon shook his head, his eyes still locked on Clare's face. Her nervousness was another factor in her humanity that shook Eli's core. Never before had he talked to a mundane as much as he has spoken to Clare. Something about Clare intrigued him. Whenever he was around her, he felt the need to protect her from any harm. He felt the need to be there for her at all times.

"No, I should apologize. I was being erm.. a dick." Eli said, using popular teenage slang, but that only earned an eyebrow raise from Clare and himself feeling uncomfortable for saying a phrase so unlike himself.

"You weren't being a dick just.." Clare sighed heavily and waved her hand as a dismissal to the argument. Eli pursed his lips and rolled up his sleeve to take a glance at his watch to see the time was **10: 57 pm. **Usually mundanes would be home by now, sleeping or staying up watching talk shows on their televisions. But instead he was sitting in a deserted park with a mundane who should be home sleeping. He was still clueless to her reason for dragging him to the park, but nonetheless - he was here with her. He wasn't planning to leave anytime soon.

He had all the time in the world.

"Neat tattoo." Clare murmured softly as she glanced down at Eli's pale, exposed arm. Eli glanced down to see that Clare was indeed looking at his chinese tattoo that had been etched onto his skin for many years. His coven had matching ones as well. Eli had been asked many times from speculating teenagers why he and his siblings had matching tattoos and he always answered in the same dull and uninteresting tone,

"_Because it's a family thing." _

He'd received awes from numerous girls and head nods from guys. But none of the speculators ever found out the real reason for the tattoos, they never understood that the tattoos were used for the coven's utter protection under the deadly, glaring sun. The tattoos had originated when they migrated to Romania and made a deal with the coven of witches who called home there to place a spell onto a tattoo so they could walk among the sun. The witches asked in return was for pints of their blood for their brews. The trade was easily done and soon the coven was blessed with the ability to walk amongst the mundanes.

"Thanks." Eli murmured as he lightly touched the faded black tattoo, the chinese symbol meant immortality. He had always been surprised that none of the students he had gone to school with had ever bothered to look up what the sign meant, perhaps they had lost interest in him and his sisters after a good week of being in a new area. But the tattoo's meaning meant a great deal to Eli, without this tattoo's protection, he'd surely be burnt by the sun or by his own self loathing.

"What does it mean?" Clare asked and Eli immediately wished that she wouldn't have. Clare wasn't an idiot, that much Eli already knew. She was observant and fairly certain of her surroundings for only being fifteen. Lying to Clare and telling her it meant something the complete opposite than it already is would cause a bundle of problems between himself and Clare. So Eli decided it was be a whole lot better for himself and Clare, if he told her an ounce of the truth. The mere surface of the truth - he could manage to keep himself and his family safe.

"It means immortality." Eli said lowly as he traced his fingers over the symbol. He looked up at Clare and caught her raised eyebrow and confused demeanor. He merely chuckled and stopped tracing the symbol on his forearm. "Its a bit morbid, I know. But.. it's just a family thing. Fiona has one on her shoulder blade and Imogen has one-" Eli was about to finish until Clare surprisingly finished the sentence for him in a hushed whisper.

"On her foot. I've seen the tattoos before." Eli looked up at her once more, this time with the raised eyebrow. The feeling of nervousness washed over him as he realized how observant Clare truly is. If she already noticed the tattoos, and has already had the power of compulsion used on her... it would only be a matter of time before she'd discover more... only a matter of time before the blame of getting too close to a mundane would be on his shoulders.

"Oh." Eli murmured as he broke his gaze from Clare and begin to play with the grass once more to busy his hands. Too many thoughts were racing in his mind, this wasn't suppose to happen. Becoming close to a mundane was the last thing on his mind when he moved here with his coven. The only thing on his mind was completing the next two years at Degrassi before booking it out of Canada and heading to a home for the following four years.

A long bout of silence sat between Eli and Clare, neither knew what was appropriate to say next after Clare's admitting to have seeing the strange tattoo's the siblings wear. Clare herself was embarrassed at having Eli know how intently she must watch them to know about their tattoos that intrigued her badly. But she couldn't help it - they were odd and not normal students that attended Degrassi. Something about the trio intrigued her badly, she just couldn't understand the root of the issue.

"It's getting late, Clare. I should get you home." Eli said softly as he soon began to rise, but Clare immediately latched onto his arm, pulling him back down onto the ground as she realized the reason for bringing him out here - he was the open ear she could speak to.

"Are you alright, Clare?" Eli asked, his eyes laced with sheer worry as he began to inspect Clare's features with his deep green eyes. But Clare merely shook her head as she sighed deeply, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks as she realized her hand was still latched onto Eli's arm. She soon moved her hand, placing her palms into her lap as she glanced down at her boots.

"Remember how you told me you'd always listen to what I have to say?" Clare asked, looking up to Eli to see if he truly remembered the day he handed her the note with his address scrawled about on it - saying he was always open to listen to her issues if she wished to consult him about them. Eli immediately nodded as he remembered the day as well as Clare could, his memory never ceased with time. Eli Goldsworthy always seemed to remember every detail of his far too long life. But he wasn't sure why Clare was bringing up that moment, he was for certain that Clare had thrown that piece of paper away.

"Well.. I got into a fight with Alli and Jenna. Then I got into another fight with Bianca" Clare murmured as she brought her knees up to her neck as she tucked the knobby knees under her chin. Eli soon realized that was the real reason Clare had approached him at home - he was here to listen to her problem with her best friends. He wasn't prepared for this, but if Clare needed someone to listen to her problems - then he'll do his best to be that person.

"What happened?" Eli asked as he leaned back onto his hands, looking up at the pitch black sky that was laced with small stars and a large, looming white moon ahead.

"The fight with Alli and Jenna was dumb. Same with the fight with Bianca. Both were very dumb and very immature on both of our parts to be honest. It all had to do with how I dress." Clare said lowly and she did not miss the way Eli took a quick side glance at her, his breathing had stopped as he swallowed deeply and returned looking at the ground. Clare took this as a sign to continue speaking, despite Eli's frigid frame. "I.. I realize that I dress in a way that is not appropriate. I get.. looks from guys and sometimes I like it. I like having guys stare at me and wonder what it's like to have me. It makes me feel.. important and I never feel important enough. So.. to wear tight shirts and short skirts is worth it because.. I receive the attention in the end." Clare finished quietly, suddenly feeling upset with herself and how she dresses. Perhaps Bianca was right, this wasn't her.

"I understand." Eli said under his breath, which shocked Clare. She was half expecting Eli to give her a lecture on respecting herself and others. But instead he was saying the words she wanted to hear. _I understand. _"You want to be seen and noticed. A lot of people do. Take.. Imogen for example. You've seen how my sister dresses correct?" Eli asked Clare who quickly nodded as a image of Imogen flashed before her mind. Imogen was very.. eccentric to say at the least. She wore bright colors and frilly tutu's. Her hair was always in a wacky fashion and her makeup was all the colors in the rainbow. Imogen Moreno was surely a special snowflake. "Well, she mostly dresses that way for attention. She wants people to know who she is. We've tried to tell her numerous times that she gets plenty of attention at home, that it isn't needed at school or in public. She never listens though. Imogen never seems to listen." Eli sighed as he reflected on his sister's personality, she surely was one of a kind in the coven.

"But I don't get attention at home." Clare murmured softly, almost inaudibly. But of course, Eli caught her words as he quickly looked over at her. Her shoulders were hunched over and she seemed to have buried her face in her knobby knees by now. Eli could sense she felt the need to cry, he wouldn't blame her either. If he never got an ounce of attention with the coven - he'd be in tears too. But Eli did get attention, too much attention it seemed since he was so quiet, the coven worried for him when it wasn't needed. So Eli decided to be bold.. to say the words Clare needed to hear at the moment.

"You get attention from me." Eli whispered as he inched closer to Clare - closer than he should be to a girl who was in a relationship with a boy who definitely did not like Eli. "I'll give you attention. I.. I'll talk to you at school and eat with you at lunch - if you want me to. I'll hang out with you and I'll even learn how to text so I could talk to you. Because you deserve attention - everyone deserves attention, Clare." Eli murmured softly, he contemplated moving his arm around her back and giving her a reassuring squeeze, but already Clare had planted herself face first into Eli's chest - tears breaking through onto the front of shirt.

At first, he wasn't sure what to do, a mundane girl was crying on the front of his shirt. Her face pressed into his chest tightly as she cried wildly. He's never experienced this, he wasn't one for comforting. That was usually Imogen or his mother's place in the coven. Eli was just.. the quiet leader.

Despite being inexperienced, Eli still tried his best to comfort her as she cried, he placed a hesitating arm around her small back and held her as she sobbed. Clare's body seemed to have mellowed out some by his comforting arm. Feeling as if he was doing something right, Eli then pulled a bold move and ran his fingers through her straight hair which seemed to be calming her down immensely.

Her sobs quieted down, but she never once lifted her face from his chest. She kept it buried there as she clung onto the back of his shirt tightly. He was her life preserver at the moment, if she let go.. she'd surely drown into the black abyss.

Moments passed and Clare still clung onto Eli, she felt utterly pathetic crying into his cold chest. The coldness felt nice against her red and irritated face, but still she felt embarrassed to pull out of Eli's embrace and make eye contact with him. She barely knew him - _barely _, but she still she felt incredibly comfortable around him. Admitting her problems, admitting the reason why she dresses so provocatively felt as if she had a ton of bricks lifted off her shoulders. He had listened, he had listened and had understood her problems. Clare was sure that if she told her friends or her own parents her problems, they wouldn't listen or understand.

But Eli did and that was enough for Clare to know.

Slowly, Clare found the courage to pull herself from Eli's chest. His arm that was wound around her back loosened as she sat back and began to swipe fervently at her eyes. She knew she had black streaks lining down her face and it'd be even more humiliating for Eli to see them. But soon she felt a cold hand pull her arm down from her face, she shyly looked up to see it was Eli who had a clean tissue in his hand as he gestured to her face nervously.

"May I?" Eli asked, his voice laced with hesitation as he inched closer to her face. Clare gulped and nodded and soon she felt the cold tissue swipe across her face, catching all the black streaks and what remains of her tears lacing her face. Eli continued to swipe delicately at her face and Clare kept her gaze on his face. She began to feel uneasiness sit in the pit of her stomach. He surely was something.. different. Clare wouldn't deny either that was he attractive, he was scrawny and pale - nothing of the tan and muscular boys she walks the halls with at school. He stood out more than his sisters did. She couldn't help, but think about how beautiful he truly was. Inside and out. He was wiping at her face when he barely knew her, he was treating her so kindly.. so nicely when she obviously didn't deserve it.

"Finished." Eli said quietly as he stuffed the used tissue back inside his pocket and sighed heavily. What he had done was extremely and difficulty hard for him. To be so close to Clare, to be so close to a mundane who was beginning to mean so much to him was the hardest thing he's ever done. He had felt an urge he hadn't felt in years and that was the urge to.. kiss her. To kiss a mundane was baffling to himself, but it was still just so appealing to have plump, warm lips clashing with his cold ones. To feel a part of the mundane connect with him was a feeling he was beginning to long for. But he had to push it from his mind, because.. Clare she was with Jake. Jake, the half blood. Eli wasn't the most experienced in love, but he knew that it was incredibly wrong to feel for a person who was already with another.

"Thank you." Clare murmured softly as she absent mindedly brushed some green grass off her pale leg. Eli cleared his throat and soon stood up, feeling that now was the appropriate time to return Clare home. There was school tomorrow and she'd need her sleep if she planned to show up on time.

"It's about time I walk you home." Eli said gruffly as he reached down and offered a hand to Clare who was still sitting on the dewy grass. She gulped and nodded, taking his hand and feeling the coldness surge through her being abruptly. As soon as she stood up, Eli immediately let go of her hand and gestured for her to take the lead to her home considering he didn't know where she lived. Clare merely nodded and began walking in the direction that would take her home the fastest.

During the walk home, it would feel like Clare was walking alone, but whenever she'd look behind herself she'd see Eli walking silently, keeping an eye out for whoever might be prowling the night. A swift motion of calm would wash over her as she realized she was safe with Eli, he'd get her home safely. That was all the girl needed.

Within minutes both teenagers arrived at Clare's home, the lights were off inside the house which relieved Clare to see that it'd be quick and easy for her to tip toe up to her room and soon fall asleep. As soon as Clare stepped onto her porch, she turned around to see that Eli was still behind her, hesitation was filling his face as he looked down at the ground nervously. Clare cleared her throat and allowed a smile to appear on her lips, a weak one, but still a smile.

"Thank you, Eli.. for everything. Just.. thank you." Clare thanked him profusely and gratefully. Eli had done her a favor she'd soon repay if there is a way she could repay such a deed he had done for her. Eli didn't reply, he simply grunted in a response that Clare took as an "you're welcome." Her smile faltered and she gave off a measly wave before she turned to her house, pulling out her house key to open up the front door.  
>But then an event happened that neither Eli or Clare could clearly remember happening.<p>

Eli did something he never expected to do, especially to a mundane - especially to Clare Edwards. But his feelings had begun to bubble over the walk to her house, he couldn't describe his sheer reason for doing his next action, no words could describe how he grabbed Clare by her arm and spun her around to face him as he soon crushed his lips against hers. Clare soon dropped her key on the front steps as she felt Eli's cold, moving lips collide into a bone crushing kiss with her own. Her eyes soon shut at the desirable feeling against his lips, she couldn't describe the steaming sensation she received from the kiss. Neither could she find a solid reason for not pushing him off her, she had a boyfriend - _"Oh God." _Clare thought with a groan. _"I'm with Jake. I'm with Jake and I'm kissing Eli. Oh God." _Her thoughts soon left her brain as she slowly pulled herself away from Eli's cold, wet lips. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with blank eyes. She couldn't decipher what he was feeling at the moment.

Clare herself couldn't decipher her own feelings. Everything had happened so quickly, that no single thought could form in her brain. She merely gulped and shook her head as she saw Eli raise an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry.. I-I just.. I need to go to bed. Bye Eli." Clare whispered softly as she quickly picked up her key with nervous fingers, inserted the key into the keyhole and disappeared into the plain home.

Within moments Clare had retreated to her upstairs bedroom and softly closed the door, her feelings still unreadable and her heart beating a mile a minute. She wasted no time kicking her shoes off and shrugging out of her jacket before she raced to her window. She pulled the curtain back and looked down at the porch to see if Eli was still standing there after their.. moment.

But as Clare looked down, her heart dropped and she felt disappointed as she saw that there was no one standing on her porch.

It was like no had even been there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this is a bit unappealing as far as writing skills go, but I'm trying my best to get back into the writing groove. So yes I've been waiting to write this scene for some time now.. they finally kissed! But things do not go well in the next chapter. Part one of this story is shortly coming to a close soon. Once chapter twelve hits, it'll be part two which will feature Owen and Katie. So please review? **


End file.
